Cada vez que tú quieras respirar me recordaras
by andu taylor black
Summary: El dolor interminable que sentía en mi pecho y en mi alma seria un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, con tal de que él vuelva, pero pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días y él no regreso. Debería aprender a vivir sola, pero una vez más recordé que sin él a mi lado no soy nada, simplemente cascara vacía, solamente una insignificante humana.
1. Chapter 1

_Cada vez que tú quieras respirar me recordaras_

Si miro hacia atrás, puedo decir que me equivoque muchísimo, tuve tropiezo tras tropiezo y muchísimas caídas, pero lo peor es que a pesar que pase el tiempo, a pesar de saber que todas las cosas que hice estuvieron mal, y que con mis actos lastime a muchísimas personas pero por sobre todo me lastime muchísimo a mí, hoy puedo decir con todas las letras que sigo sin aprender la lección, sigo tropezándome y cayéndome a causa de la misma piedra que es mi pasado, pero estos nuevos golpes lastiman muchísimo, tanto que dejan cicatrices imborrables.


	2. Que pase un milagro, pase algo

**QUE PASE UN MILAGRO,PASE ALGO, QUE ME LLEVE HASTA TI**

El dolor interminable que sentía en mi pecho y en mi alma seria un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar, con tal de que él vuelva, que me diga que fue un error, que era una broma de mal gusto, no sé cualquier estúpida escusa a mi me hubiera hecho feliz, pero pasaron los minutos, las horas, los días y él no regreso. Seguí aovilladla en mi cama, tapada hasta la cabeza con la frazada, apretando fuertemente mi boca con mis manos para tratar de contener los gritos desgarradores que salían de dentro de mi cuerpo. Un dolor interminable me recorrió completamente, sabía que no podía haber nada peor que esto, no dejaba de buscar una y mil veces en mi mente cual había sido mi error, qué era lo que yo había hecho mal, si le di todo de mi, aun así no había sido suficiente, definitivamente yo no fui suficiente, me repetí una y mil veces sus palabras en mi cabeza, y agradecí internamente que no me haya dicho esas tres palabras que yo estuve tan empeñada en escuchar, porque si me lo hubiera dicho no lo hubiera soportado, me hubiera desmoronado ahí, frente a sus ojos, y todo este tiempo intentando demostrarle lo fuerte que yo podría ser, hubiera sido en vano. Seguí llorando, en silencio, me acerque a la ventana y le susurre al viento, a la luna y a la noche "por favor tráelo de vuelta a mí, es lo que más amo, no sé vivir si él, por favor" y caí de rodillas frente a la ventana. Recostada en el piso me dormí siendo reconfortada por el escaso brillo de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas de mi habitación. Hoy era el primer día de clases en el instituto de forks, un nuevo año lectivo comenzaba y sin fuerzas ni ánimos me levante de la cama, me puse lo primero que encontré en el ropero, me dirigí al baño, me lave la cara y me volví a tirar en la cama. Desde que él se había ido, no hablaba con nadie, prácticamente no salía de mi habitación y no probaba bocado, por lo que se me veía más pálida, demacrada y delgada de lo que no se me había visto nunca. Agarre mi mochila, me subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí al instituto. Una vez más sentí todas las miradas en mi, ya todos sabían que él se había ido, y gracias a dios nadie se acerco a preguntarme ni a decirme nada. Las horas de clases pasaron rápido, por lo que se acerco la muy temida hora del almuerzo, me senté en mi lugar de siempre, rogando porque nadie me diga nada, pero mi suerte no fue tan grande, ni bien se sentó, el muy estúpido de Mike clavo fijo sus ojos en mí

-Así que tú y Cullen ya no están más juntos?

Asentí con mi cabeza, porque no encontraba ni las fuerzas ni mi voz para hablar.

-me lo supuse. Hace tres semanas lo vi entrar DE LA MANO a su coche con UNA RUBIA DESPANPANANTE...

No sé cual será le expresión que reflejo mi rostro, pero intuyo que no habrá sido muy buena, ya que Mike bajo la mirada, y se hizo un silencio absoluto en nuestra mesa.

-lo has visto con otra? Hace tres semanas? Pero si nosotros terminamos hace una semana…

Termine la frase en un murmullo, casi jadeado, los ojos me comenzaron a arder, sabía que en un momento a otro las lagrimas iban a comenzar a salir, pero por primera vez, no me importo. No me importaba que todos supieran lo débil y desdichada que era, porque después de todo era la verdad, el ser al que yo mas amaba me había dejado, se había ido, con otra. Mike se encogió de hombros

-lo siento, no debí haber abierto mi bocaza.

-no, no Mike, hiciste bien en decírmelo, está bien que lo sepa, si, si está bien, creo que eso me explica muchas cosas

Seguí balbuceando palabras sin sentido en voz baja, la mesa estaba en un silencio incomodo, comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire, de repente la cafetería me pareció muy pequeña. Con toda la calma que yo no me sabia deña, me levante de la silla y me dirigí al estacionamiento, me metí dentro de mi camioneta y me fui, no me importaba haberme salteado las clases, no me importaba que se lo cuenten a charly, ni quedar castigada, solo necesitaba una explicación, porqué, si yo le di todo, porqué mentirme, porqué engañarme, no era suficiente con el daño que él era consiente me estaba ocasionando. Apreté fuerte el acelerador y me dirigí a su casa, sabía que él ya estaba enterado de mi presencia, que todos en la casa estaban enterados de que yo estaba ahí tocando en su puerta, pero nadie salió a recibirme. Lo llame a su teléfono celular, pero él no contesto. ¿Si comenzaba a llamarlo a los gritos quedaría como una loca? ¿Me humillaría más de lo que ya me había humillado? Sabía que si, pero no me importo, así que exhale fuerte el aire y a pesar de nunca caracterizarme por andar por la vida gritando, le llame

-¡EDWAAAARD! SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ Y QUE ME OYES, SALE POR FAVOR QUE NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO

Nada, solo se escuchaba el rugir del viento y alguna que otra ave que pasaba por allí cerca.

-POR FAVOR EDWARD, SOLO QUIERO SABER POR QUÈ

No quería llorar, definitivamente no debía, pero no me pude contener, él sabía que nunca fui fuerte y nunca lo seria, así que no me importaba. Por mi mete pasaron todos los momentos vividos a su lado, nuestro primer beso, la primera cita, nuestra primera vez, que no fue hace mucho, me entregue en cuerpo y alma al ser que yo mas amaba, pensando que así el podría ser mío como yo ya era de él, pero no fue así, todo cambio y no para bien, al cabo de unos meses, él comenzó a alejarse, n i siquiera para eso abre sido buena, una buena para nada, una simple e inservible humana. Escuche el leve chirrido de la puerta y levante la vista, sus ojos dorados me miraban, vacios.

-De veras que no tengo mucho tiempo, justo iba de salida.

-a dónde vas?

-a Alaska.

-a ver a Tanya?

-Si!

-Fue con ella con la que me has engañado.

-no entiendo de lo que me hablas- yo sabía muy bien que él me estaba mintiendo, no tenía sentido que me confiese que me había engañado, yo sabía que si lo había hecho, lo sentía dentro mío, siempre supe que yo no sería suficiente.

-estas saliendo con tanya?

-qué sentido tiene que te conteste eso? Tú y yo ya no estamos juntos. De veras Bella, lo siento mucho. Sé que te estoy lastimando y me odio por eso, pero ya no siento por vos ese amor loco y apasionado que una vez sentí, se fue muriendo de a poco. Me tienes que olvidar. Dejar de amarme y dejar de buscarme. Ahora me tengo que ir, lo siento.


	3. Como agua en el desierto

**2) COMO AGUA EN EL DESIERTO**

Cerro la puerta en mi cara y yo me quede allí, esperando a que salga, sin saber que hacer o que decir, se había ido, ya no me quería a su lado, ya tenia a otra, ya no tenia sentido estar aquí.

Me aleje a toda prisa de esa casa. Las lágrimas empañaban mis ojos y nublaban mi visión, pero más no me importo y en la oscuridad de esta tarde gris seguí manejando hasta perderme por un camino que no sabía que existía. Cuando me vi rodead por los espesos bosques de Forks, Salí corriendo del coche y me adentre entre los árboles, cuando estuve completamente segura que no había nadie cerca mío, grite, grite lo más fuerte que nunca, y llore agritos, en voz alta saque de dentro mío todo lo que sentía, lo maldecì una y mil veces, lo insulte, me maldecì a mi por ser tan estúpida. Me aovillé en la humedad de las hojas, y debajo de la copa de un árbol me dormí. Sentía una mirada clavada en mi rostro, y fue esa sensación la que me despertó. Ya no estaba recostada en el piso frio del bosque, sino que me encontraba en la parte trasera de mi camioneta. Un hombre moreno me miraba fijamente con el rostro contraído desde la parte del conductor de mi vehículo.

-que hago aquí? Quien eres?

-te encontré desmayada en el bosque y te traje hasta tu camioneta. Soy Jacob el hijo de Billy Black, el amigo de tu padre.

-tu me conoces?

-conozco a Charly, yo arregle esta chatarra para ti.

Me incorpore en el asiento, una vez que mi cabeza se puso en orden mire a Jacob y le sonreí.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Sin embargo él no me devolvió la sonrisa, me siguió mirando serio.

-de nada. Creo que es hora que te regreses a tu casa. Yo te llevare para asegurarme que llegues bien.

No pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir, ya que él no me estaba dando opción para elegir. El trayecto a mi casa fue lento y silencioso, yo iba mirando por la ventana, pero cada tanto volteaba el rostro hacia Jacob, porque sentía que este me estaba mirando, pero no tenía el valor para preguntarle porque me miraba, a demás no sabía cómo iba a salir mi voz después de haber llorado por tanto tiempo. Di un suspiro a la nada y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la intensidad que proyectaban sus ojos sobre los míos, me hizo que me remueva incomoda sobre mi asiento.

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza, ya que me imaginaba por donde iba dirigida su pregunta.

-porque llorabas, que te paso para que te encuentres así?

-yo… me pelee con mi novio. Terminamos.

-te hizo daño?

Los rasgos de su rostro se endurecieron, y tomo un porte más rudo e intimidatorio, supe enseguida que se refería a daño físico.

-no! Solo me siento triste y decepcionada. Pero no los culpo, él era demasiado para mí, yo no era suficiente y siempre supe que tarde o temprano terminaríamos así, yo sola y él con otra que este a su altura.

Jacob apretó fuerte el volante, pude ver los nudillos de su mano ponerse blanco por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, y al cabo de unos segundos soltó un bufido de frustración.

-no puedo creer que digas eso, si bien no te conozco siempre creí que tenias mas carácter. No puedes dejarte pasar por arriba por nadie, y menos por ese chupasan… por ese tipo. Tú bella, eres valiosa, vales mucho como para que dejes que te pisoteen, si él se fue, pues mal por él, tienes que seguir tu vida, y no desmoronarte de esa manera, yo te entiendo que duele, porque duele mucho, pero tienes que valorarte a ti para que los demás también lo hagan, no te dejes caer así!

Sus palabras me conmovieron, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas caigan por mi rostro. Detuvo el coche a un lado de la ruta y me abrazo, estaba dentro de mi camioneta siendo reconfortada y abrazada por un desconocido, y me sentí bien, sus brazos grandes me rodearon e hicieron que el dolor en mi alma disminuya, el calor de su cuerpo hecho al frio que siempre me rondaba, y no pude hacer más que sonreír, una sonrisa genuina y de verdadera alegría.

-gracias, me hizo muy bien tus palabras, y el abrazo.

Él dejo a un lado su porte serio, y me sonrió, me quede sin aliento al ver una sonrisa tan hermosa, sus dientes blancos y perfectos podrían iluminar toda la ciudad. Sentí que un pedacito del agujero que tenía en mi corazón, cicatrizaba. Me dio un beso en la frente, como el que se les da a los niños pequeños después de que se caen y se raspan la rodilla, y siguió conduciendo. Su compañía me hacia bien, a su lado sentía que podía respirar, era como un vaso de agua en medio del desierto, me daba paz y alivio, lo necesitaba a mi lado, a pesar de no conocerlo lo quería a mi lado, él me haría bien, él me ayudaría.

Aparco frente a mi casa, yo sabía de sobra que apenas ponga un pie dentro charly se enfurecería conmigo, Jacob pudo ver ese miedo en mi rostro, porque me tomo de la mano y me sonrió.

-si quieres puedo acompañarte a dentro y le decimos a Charly que has estado conmigo.

-harías eso por mi?- mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y él me volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa que me gustaba tanto, y que ya la estaba empezando a catalogar como mía.

-si, por supuesto.

A penas termino de hablar y pude ver a charly que estaba parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, un poco preocupado y un poco enojado. Jacob apretó levemente mi mano, como dándome fuerzas, y nos bajamos de la camioneta, los ojos de charly se abrieron grandes del asombro, y dio un largo suspiro.

-bella, me has tenido preocupado.

Me dio un sonoro beso en la frente. Y se dirigió a Jacob

-Jacke, muchacho que sorpresa tenerte por aquí. Pasa, pasa que encargué una pizza para cenar.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, me giño un ojo y tiro de mi mano para que entremos, tuve que sofocar una risa con mi mano libre para que Charly no se dé cuenta. Nos sentamos en la mesa, charly agrego un plato mas para Jacob y nos pusimos a comer.

-Que es lo que te trae por aquí Jacke?

Charly levanto una ceja sugerentemente y yo casi me atraganto con la pizza, Jacob se tuvo que contener para no reírse.

-he pasado la tarde con bella y como se nos había hecho tarde, quise traerla a casa para asegurarme que llegue bien. Espero que no te moleste charly.

Jacob pareció tan sincero que hasta yo me lo hubiera creído de no saber cuál era la verdad.

-no, no desde luego que no me molesta, a bella le haría bien salir más seguido y despejar su cabeza ya que las ultimas semanas… bueno lo único que les voy a pedir es que la próxima vez me avisen para que no ande preocupado.

-si lo siento!

Respondimos los dos a coro y los tres estallamos en carcajadas, después de terminar de comer la pizza y el postre, acompañe a Jacob hasta la puerta.

-estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos, te queda lejos el camino de aquí a la push!

-segurísimo. Me voy a encontrar con unos amigos aquí cerca, así que no hay problema.

-gracias, por todo lo que hiciste por mi esta noche.

-no te preocupes, no tienes nada que agradecer.

-te volveré a ver?

Su sonrisa se ensancho aun más y yo también le sonreí.

-cuando quieras, todas las veces que quieras!


	4. Inevitable, casi como respirar

**INEVITABLE, CASI COMO RESPIRAR**

Me acerque a él y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, él me miro sorprendido y después me sonrió. Yo también estaba sorprendida por la audacia de mi acto, en ningún momento me puse a pensar que quizás el tenga novia, o que yo no le guste como él me gustaba a mí, pero me di cuenta que no me importaba, y le devolví la sonrisa.

-me debo ir, te veré pronto hermosa.

Me dio también un beso en la comisura de los labios y se fue. Me quede viéndolo como tonta hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad. A penas apoye la cabeza en la almohada me largué a llorar, me sentía una estúpida, sabía muy bien que necesitaba a Edward como se necesita al aire para respirar, y también sabía que los minutos que pase en compañía de Jacob fueron como una bocanada de aire puro, un alivio para mi alma. Me sentía mala, pero a la vez sabía que Jacke tenía razón, debía aprender a valorarme a mi misma y a pensar en mi bien antes que en el de los demás, así que hoy comencé a hacerlo, sé y estoy completamente segura que el poquito tiempo que estuve a su lado me hicieron bien, él es la cura para mi corazón, y si aferrarme a Jacob es la solución me aferrare como si de eso dependiera mi vida. También una parte de mi estaba furiosa con Edward, como había sido capaz, y como yo de estúpida no me di cuenta antes, su falta de interés, sus largos viajes, su distancia, todas las señales que me dio y yo de tonta no las vi, rememore la última vez que me dijo te amo, y le volví a agradecer por no decirme esas tres palabras que yo tanto me empeñaba en escuchar

FLASH BACK

-Te amo- en sus ojos no podía encontrar cariño, me mentía y yo desde hace mucho tiempo lo sabía, pero no lo quería reconocer, tenía miedo a reconocer la verdad en voz alta, temía a que sea una realidad y no meros pensamientos que rondaban por mi cabeza.

-eso es una mentira

-tu no sabes lo que yo siento.

-Si me amaras estarías conmigo o intentarías que las cosas entre nosotros estén bien

Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, pero desapareció de la misma forma que llego.

-eso lo estuviste pensando.

-Solo te pido que no digas cosas que no son ciertas, si no me amas dimelo en la cara, pero no me mientas.

-no deseas escuchar eso.

-si que lo deseo, es mas lo necesito. Necesito que me digas que ya no me amas, para saber que yo no puedo hacer nada, que esto en verdad se termino, para no seguirme esperanzando, mirando a cada rato el celular para ver si me mandaste algún mensaje o para ya no salir corriendo a atender el teléfono cada vez que suena pensando que eres tú el que llama. Dímelo, para ya no seguirte esperando.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una vez más le agradecí internamente por no decirme que ya no me amaba en ese momento, se que no lo hubiese podido superar. A pesar de todas las resistencia que puse, no me pude controlar más y con los rostros de Edward y Jacob entre mesclados en mi mente caí en un sueño profundo.

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por mi ventana, en otras circunstancias hubiera sonreído al saber que el astro rey nos honraba con su presencia, pero hoy no fue el caso. No me importaba si llovía, si salía el sol, si oscurecía, no me importaba nada, yo sabía que estaba en las sombras independientemente de cómo este el clima allá afuera, me sentía perseguida por las sombras de mis recuerdos, que me carcomían por dentro luchando por salir, por desplomarme, por demostrarme una vez más que soy débil y que sin él no se vivir. Me enjuague una que otra lagrima que se escapo de mis ojos y me dirigí al baño, una vez dentro de la ducha refregué con fuerza mi cuerpo, me quería desprender de él, todavía sentía a Edward en mi piel, me sentía suya y tenía la esperanza que el agua se lleve esa sensación de sus manos en mi pie. Me saque con rabia las lágrimas de mis ojos y me jure por enésima vez que no iba a llorar más por él.

El día en el instituto paso rápido, Mike por una fracción de segundo se detuvo a mirarme como queriéndome decir algo, pero gracias al cielo se contuvo y solo me asintió con la cabeza de forma de saludo, nadie vio ni dijo nada, fui invisible, y me alegre por eso, estaba cansada que todos metan sus narices en mi vida, rompí con mi novio, soy infeliz y punto, es mi problema y a nadie debería de interesarle y mucho menos para meter cizaña, y escarbar con rabia en una herida latente. Tenía la esperanza de volver a ver a Jacob, quería saber si la paz que sentí cuando estaba a su lado fue real, pero él no apareció, paso una semana, y yo no encontraba escusas ni coraje para aparecer en su casa, quizás él solo quiso ser cortes conmigo dado que su papa es amigo de mi papa, o quizás le di… lastima.


	5. En el silencio, el dolor

**EN EL SILENCIO, EL DOLOR**

Los días y las semanas pasaron rápido, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de volver a ver a Jacke- las pequeñas casi nulas esperanzas de ver aunque sea de lejos a Edward ya habían muertos, y junto a ellas una parte de mi. Estaba todo el tiempo ida, mi mente casi nunca esta donde lo estaba mi cuerpo, siempre estaba vagando en mis recuerdos, rememorando sus besos, sus abrazos, sus palabras de amor. Pareciera que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, a él y a toda su familia, desde que terminamos y fui a hacer esa patética escena de celos y despecho no lo volví a ver ni a él ni a su familia. Salí del instituto rumbo a mi camioneta, cuando fui interceptada por Angy.

-hey bella estas ocupada esta tarde?

-no, ¿por qué?

-quieres que nos juntemos a estudiar para el parcial de cálculos de mañana?

-mañana hay parcial?

-si, lo habías olvidado.

-si Angy, lo olvide. Sería una buena idea. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde? ¿Así nos ponemos al día?

-si, seria genial. A la tarde paso Bella.

-bueno, te espero.

La salude y entre a la cabina de mi camioneta y me fui a mi casa.

A las pocas horas Angela estaba en mi casa, nos sentamos en la cocina, desplegamos nuestros libros y apuntes y nos pusimos a estudias en silencio, lo que más me gustaba de Angela es que no necesitaba estar hablando de cosas si sentido, ella al igual que yo parecía disfrutar el silencio.

-¿cómo van las cosas con Edward? ¿Has sabido algo de él?

El simple hecho de escuchar su nombre hizo que mi mano deje caer el lápiz al suelo para tomar discretamente mi pecho, ya que un dolor lacerante lo atravesó, instantáneamente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me agache para buscar el lápiz y disimuladamente limpiar las traicioneras lagrimas

-no sé nada de él, no lo he vuelto a ver ni he hablado con el

-yo lo vi ayer

Me levante rápidamente y olvide que estaba debajo de la mesa. Sentí un ardor en mi frente, y comencé a marearme cuando sentí el olor de la sangre.

Angela muy amablemente me acompaño hasta el hospital, el chichón que se había formado en mi frente se estaba haciendo cada vez más visible, y mis ojos luchaban por no cerrarse. Pensé que me atendería el doctor Cullen, y así aprovecharía para preguntar como esta Edward, pero muy a mi pesar él no me atendió, sino que fue otro doctor que estaba de guardia y no me esforcé en recordar su nombre. Di un suspiro a la nada cuando Salí del consultorio con solo dos puntadas en la cabeza y agarre a angula del brazo, nos subimos a su coche y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

-Espera Angy, ¡detente aquí!

-porque bella? Tengo el tanque lleno, no necesito gasolina!

-no, no, por favor detente! Allí está el coche de Edward.

La mire a Angela con ojos suplicantes, y ella afortunadamente me entendió lo que yo ni siquiera entendía, me guiño el ojo y me sonrió. Aparcamos y pedimos que nos carguen gasolina, a sabiendas de que teníamos el tanque lleno, me pare delante de Edward, dándole la espalda, sabía que él iba a pasar por mi lado y me iba a saludar, él sabía que yo estaba allí, me tenía que saludar. Pero no sucedió, Edward pasó por mi lado y ni siquiera me miro, le iba a saludar pero una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza me dijo "suficiente humillación bella", y era verdad, él sabía que yo estaba allí y que quería hablar con él, pero no le importo, me ignoro, se subió a su coche y se marcho. Me subí al auto de Angela con la cabeza gacha, hice un intento de sonrisa, pero sé que se quedo en eso, solo un intento, afortunadamente Angela no me dijo nada, solo se limito a llevarme mi casa, cuando estábamos aparcadas frente a mi hogar, me miro a los ojos y me abrazo, no me pude contener mas, y me largué a llorar, llore como nunca había llorado delante de nadie, me desahogue y lo único que repetí una y mil veces en mi interior y en vos baja, fu "no le importo, sabía que estaba allí y me ignoro", Angy con toda su paciencia me acuno en sus brazos hasta que pude tomar el control de mi misma, sabía que en estos momentos no valía nada, me sentía estúpida y humillada, sabia también que si él volviera y me pidiera perdón yo lo aceptaría con los brazos abiertos y haría de cuenta que no sucedió nada, pero me tenía que convencer a mi misa que eso no iba a pasar, y que como él ya me había dicho, DEBIA DEJAR DE ESPERARLO, SEGUIR CON MI VIDA, BUSCAR A ALGUIEN QUE ME AME!

Pero cómo hacerlo, si sentía que ya no tenía nada que dar, si sentía que ya lo había dado todo, mi confianza, mi amor, mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón, y lo habían usado, ultrajado, lastimado y tirado a la basura, porque de nada servían, entonces ahora estaba vacía, sin nada para dar, no sería justo entregar una carcasa vacía a alguien para que ame, a un hueco que por dentro solo tiene aire, por fuera parece que fuera algo, pero en realidad no es nada, es una carcasa, una máscara, no puedo fingir ser algo, estar bien, ser una persona entera cuando en realidad no lo soy, por dentro solo tengo aire, no tengo nada. Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada, cerré mis ojos y me entregue a la inconsciencia, mañana seria otro día.

Esa noche en particular me costó mucho dormir, y cuando al fin el sueño me alcanzo, en plena madrugada me desperté agitada y lo busque en mi cama, por mi habitación, pero él no estaba allí, y nunca mas volvería a estar, debía acostumbrarme a la soledad, pero se me estaba haciendo realmente complicado, me acerque a la ventana y mire la luna, ella siempre me hacía sentir cerca de él, era una costumbre que habíamos adquirido, antes de ir a acostarnos, mirar la luna y pedirle un deseo, como si esta fuera mágica, yo así lo creía, ya que lo que yo siempre deseaba era tenerlo a mi lado, y por un tiempo me funciono, él estuvo conmigo, y por un corto tiempo me sentí única y especial. Así que esta noche quise volver a ese viejo habito, me asome a la ventana, aun con las lagrimas en los ojos, y le hable, en voz baja, pero firme

-por favor, no puedo seguir así, necesito poder volver a respirar, necesito paz y alivio en mi alma, en mi corazón, tráelo a mí, por favor, NECESITO VERLO

Me quede contemplando la luna sentada desde el piso de mi habitación y no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, porque cuando desperté, estaba acostada en mi cama, tapada y con la ventana de la habitación cerrada, lo primero que hice fue despertarme aceleradisima y buscarlo con la mirada por toda la habitación, pero él no estaba aquí, lo segundo que pensé es que quizás haya sido un sueño muy vivido. Unos nudillos golpeando mi puerta fueron los que me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-¡Feliz cumple Bells!- ¿Qué? Mi cumpleaños? Ya era mi cumpleaños?

-oooh, gracias papa, no te hubieras molestado.

-no es ninguna molestia hija, este es de parte de tu madre, y este es de mi parte.

Mi madre me regalo un álbum de foto y mi padre una cámara instantánea.

-me encantan ¡Muchísimas gracias!- intente sonreírle pero solo salió una mueca media extraña. Mi padre se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir volteo a mí y se me quedo mirando fijo.

-por cierto Bells, cámbiate que ¡tienes visita!

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y di un brinco fuera de la cama, me adentre a buscar algo decente que ponerme pero nada me convencía, opte por un pantalón pitillo negro, un top azul y mis converse. Me acerque al espejo y me solté el pelo, trate por todos los medios amoldarlo un poco, pero me di por vencida, así que Salí a toda velocidad directo al baño donde me lave la cara y los dientes rápidamente, pero procurando dejarlos bien limpios. Antes de salir del baño di un largo suspiro, antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta me temblaban las manos, me reí nerviosamente y me dirigí rumbo a la cocina donde estaba mi visita esperándome.

Baje escalón por escalón, procurando tener cuidado en no tropezarme para no hacer el ridículo, estaba completamente nerviosa e inmensamente feliz, cuando iba acercándome a la cocina vi a mi padre preparándose una taza de café, unos ojos negros como la noche se posaron en mí, pero los que yo esperaba ver eran dorados, el color cobrizo de su piel reconfortaron mi alma de calor, pero aun así, yo esperaba una piel blanca como la nieve, quise sonreír y tratar de ser educada, estaba contenta de volver a ver a Jacob, pero sinceramente no era la persona que yo pensé, que yo esperaba me iba a estar esperando en la cocina de mi casa. Sin que yo lo pudiera controlar instantáneamente mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y los rasgos del rostro de Jacob que hasta hace un momento eran dulce y amables se endurecieron completamente, mostrando a una persona completamente diferente. Sin ponerme a pensar en nada, Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, me recosté sobre la puerta y me puse a llorar, en silencio.

-bella, hija, ¿sucede algo?

-eeh, no papa, se me olvido una cosa, en un minuto bajo. Que Jacob me espere. Ya voy.

-bueno, yo me voy al trabajo hija, nos vemos en la noche.

-está bien papa, cuídate

Suspire hondo y trate de tranquilizarme, pero no pasaron ni diez segundos que volvieron a llamar en la puerta. TOC, TOC.

-¡dije que ya voy papa!

-no soy tu padre, ¿me permites pasar?

La vos grave y autoritaria de Jacke me sobresaltaron y no me di cuenta en qué momento sucedió pero yo ya estaba abriéndole la puerta de par en par a él. Cuando lo mire me vi reflejada en sus ojos, y no sé porque lo abrase, lo abrase como si con eso pudiera solucionar algo, como si eso me ayudara a sanar.

-perdón por ser tan descortés, gracias por venir a visitarme. Hace tiempo que tengo deseos de verte. – se lo dije con toda sinceridad, pero la tensión en su cuerpo me hizo dar cuenta que no me creía.

-si, de seguro que por eso te pusiste a llorar a penas me viste.

-lo siento mucho Jacke, te juro que no era mi intensión, solo es que… yo solo

-esperabas verlo a él y no a mi…

No podía decirle nada, sería estúpido negárselo cuando los dos sabíamos que era la verdad, mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas y me puse a llorar mientras me aferre con fuerza a su pecho bien torneado.

-soy realmente una estúpida, ¡lo siento mucho! No debería seguir haciéndome ilusiones, sé muy bien que no le importo… yo solo… es que yo…

-shu, shu cariño, no pasa nada, no llores, te entiendo, no vale la pena que llores por eso. Yo estoy aquí, y me quedare a hacerte compañía todo el tiempo que desees.

Me dio un dulce beso en la frente y de un momento a otro me tranquilice. Fue como si él ejerciera algún poder mágico sobre mí.

-gracias, no sé como lo haces, pero gracias, siempre estas cuando más te necesito

El me sonrió abiertamente y me miro fijo a los ojos, y sentí como si podría ver más allá de lo que yo imaginaba, y una sensación extraña me recorrió desde la columna vertical hasta la punta de los pies, haciendo que se me erice la piel. Con timidez le sonreí.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¡gracias!

-¿puedo preguntarte cuantos años cumples?

-18.

Me sonrió con ternura.

-¿y tu cuántos años tienes?

-22. Esto es para ti.

Me extendió un paquete envuelto en color rosado, y con un hermoso moño, lo abrí con cuidado, al tacto sentí el rose de unas plumas, lo levante y lo mire con detenimiento.

-es hermoso, gracias Jacke

-es un atrapa pesadillas

-lo sé, ¡y es justo lo que necesito! Realmente te lo agradezco mucho

El me sonrió como si entendiera a que me refería.

-bueno entonces ¿qué quieres hacer cumpleañera?

-no lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tu?

-¡¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta en motocicleta?!

-mmm me gustaría, pero yo no sé manejar motocicletas.

-no te preocupes, yo te enseño, pero vámonos a otro lugar porque si me llega a ver el jefe Swan corrompiendo a su pequeña hija me va a meter preso.

Me sonrió con malicia y yo lo mire con reproche y le di un codazo juguetón en el estomago, él se retorció en el suelo como si en verdad le hubiera dolido y yo me dirigí riendo a dejarle una nota sobre la mesa a Charly.

El día se me paso rapidísimo, me divertí muchísimo con Jacke, a pesar que en un principio creí que no iba a poder y que nuestra salida iba a terminar en una visita al hospital, al pasar un par de horas pude manejar la moto casi perfectamente yo sola, y todo sin caerme ni una sola vez. Todo gracias a la paciencia y los cuidados casi excesivos que tenia Jacke conmigo, me trataba como si yo fuera algo muy frágil, delicado e importante, no permitía que yo haga ni la mas mínima fuerza y había evitado todos y cada uno de mis golpes, al punto que al finalizar el día no tenía ni siquiera una raspadura. También la salida me ayudo mucho a despejar mi mente y de paso también aprendí muchas cosas sobre él, como por ejemplo que después que su mama murió cuando él era pequeño, sus hermanas se fueron a estudiar afuera y él se quedo ayudando en todo lo posible a su padre. Que ya había terminado el secundario y había empezado la carrera de ingeniería en automotores pero que este año se lo había tomado sabático porque tenía otras obligaciones. Estaba trabajando además en un taller en Port Angel, donde ganaba bastante bien y con eso sustentaba los gastos de la casa y pagaba su universidad. Cada palabra que salía de Jacob me enamoraba, podría pasar horas escuchándolo hablar, me encantaba su forma de expresarse, hacia parecer que todo era tan sencillo como respirar, que solo hacía falta querer para poder estar bien.

-y ahora cuéntame sobre ti.

-yo, mmm que te puedo contar… haber… mm buenos mis padres se separaron cuando yo era pequeña, antes solía venir seguido a visitar a mi padre cada verano, pero realmente nunca me gusto del todo este pueblo, así que cuando Charly comprendió que yo no era feliz viniendo aquí empezó él a ir a visitarme a florida. Hace poco mi madre se volvió a casar, y su marido es jugador de futbol profesional, así que viaja mucho, por eso decidí venir a pasar un tiempo aquí con mi padre, para que mi mama pueda viajar con Philip, ya que se que eso es lo que ella quiere en este momento.

-así que ¿no te importo venir aquí, sabiendo que eso no te haría feliz, con tal de ver feliz a tu madre? ¿Sacrificaste tu bienestar por el de ella?

-mmm yo no lo veo así, es lo que cualquiera haría por alguien a quien ama, además sé que si fuera al revés ella haría lo mismo por mí. No es un sacrificio, de ninguna manera, soy feliz viendo que ella es feliz también. Además ya supere esa adverción que tenía hacia Forks, y no planeo irme de aquí por bastante tiempo.

-woow, eso me deja más tranquilo.

-¿a si? ¿Y por qué?

-porque tengo planeado pasar mucho tiempo junto a ti, conocerte mas y hasta quien sabe, quizás acabemos ¡casándonos!

Me miro con picardía, y mis mejillas se pusieron al rojo vivo, le di un codazo juguetón en el estomago y nos pusimos a reír a carcajadas los dos.

-creo que ya se está haciendo tarde, va a ser mejor que vallamos volviendo.

-si tienes razón.

Agarramos los cascos de la motocicleta y nos dirigimos rumbo a mi casa. Cuando llegamos las luces estaban apagadas y el coche patrulla no estaba aparcado en el lugar de siempre.

Entramos y en la mesa había una nota de Charly

"_Bella, lo siento. Sé que es tu cumpleaños, pero han encontrado 3 cadáveres en Seattle, parece que un animal anda suelto y debo ir a ayudar. Lo siento mucho cariño. Si quieres puedes llamar a alguna de tus amigas para que se queden contigo, te deje dinero sobre la mesa y un pastel en la heladera. _

_Te quiero mucho cielo!_

_Lo siento,_

_Papá."_

Jacob me miro serio, y yo me encogí de hombros y deje la nota en su sitio. Estuvimos en un silencio incomodo por un buen rato, la verdad es que tenía ganas de llorar, pero no quería parecer estúpida delante de Jacob, así que me trague mis propias lagrimas. El móvil de Jacob sonó. Él miro el identificador de llamadas y se alejo un poco de mi.

-hola… si lo sé, me he dado cuenta… no ahora no puedo… he dicho que no puedo. En casa de Bella, me quedare aquí con ella… no me interesa, dile que no iré. Adiós.

Me miro a modo de disculpas, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-si debes irte hazlo, no te sientas comprometido a quedarte conmigo, ya me has hecho suficiente compañía durante todo el día, no quiero alterar tu rutina diaria.

-no quiero irme bella, me quiero quedar aquí conmigo, y no lo hago por compromiso ni nada de eso, lo hago por placer, a pesar que no te conozco mucho, cuando estoy contigo, me siento completo.

Le sonreí, mientras que el con su grandes manos me secaba las lagrimas de los ojos, quise decirle que me pasaba lo mismo, pero mi voz no salió.

-Gracias

Me dispuse a cocinar, prepare lasaña, mientras Jacob estaba a mi lado, charlándome de un montón de cosas, a menudo me encontraba riendo a carcajadas como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, por otros ratos se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas al recordar que Edward no había llamado para decirme feliz cumpleaños, trataba de borrar esos pensamientos de mi mente, ya que tenia a Jacke al lado mío, y eso debí de bastar. Pero a pesar que lo intentaba, no lograba hacerlo del todo. Jacke puso la mesa, mientras yo servía la comida, por suerte la lasaña me salió riquísima, Jacke repitió 3 veces las porciones, no comprendí donde le entraba tanta comida. Al cabo de un rato, Jacob saco el pastel de la heladera, y me hizo pasar por el gran bochorno de cantarme el feliz cumpleaños, solamente él y yo en la oscuridad de la cocina de mi casa, teniendo como fuente de única iluminación las 18 velitas encendidas.

-vamos Bells, pide un deseo.

"quiero ser feliz. Por favor, que él vuelva a mi"

Sople con fuerza las velitas y mantuve los ojos cerrados por un par de segundos, para intentar no demostrar lo culpable que me sentía sabiendo que Jacke había estado todo el día conmigo, haciéndome compañía e intentando que me sienta bien y yo de estúpida pidiendo estar con otro hombre.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Jacob me miraba con dulzura, se acerco, me abrazo y me beso la frente.

-feliz cumpleaños número 18 hermosa. Deseo que realmente seas muy feliz y que logres todo lo que te propongas. Estoy seguro que lo harás.

Le sonreí de forma de agradecimiento y corte el pastel, le di una porción a él y otra me corte para mí y nos dirigimos al comedor a ver la televisión. Encontramos una película de acción y nos dispusimos a verla, al cabo de un par de horas acompañe a Jacob a la puerta.

-gracias por todo, me gusto muchísimo pasar el día contigo, gracia por venir a verme.

-a mí también me gusto estar contigo. Si no tienes nada que hacer, mañana puedo pasar por ti después del instituto y podemos ir a la playa de la Push, ¿qué te parece?

-me encantaría.

Me regalo una gran sonrisa.

-entonces mañana nos veremos, que descanses hermosa. No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo.

-lo haré, gracias.

Se marcho y como tonta me quede mirando en la puerta hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, mi móvil sonó, me había llegado un mensaje. Lo tome y el mensaje decía

"Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que la hayas pasado bien. Quería ser el último en saludarte. Te deseo lo mejor en tu vida.

Te mando un beso.

E.C"

No lo había olvidado, me mando un mensaje de feliz cumpleaños, en mi rostro se dibujo una gigantesca sonrisa y me tire en el sillón, donde me dormí con una gran felicidad en mi alma. Y mi mente se dijo "que Jacob ni que Jacob, lo único que quiero es tenerlo a Edward conmigo." Mañana me reprendería mentalmente por ser tan estúpida y egoísta. Ahora solo quería descansar feliz, porque él no se había olvidado de mí.


	6. Llorando en silencio

**Llorando en silencio, temblando tu ausencia, rogándole al cielo y fingiendo estar muy bien.**

Al otro día me levante con los pelos hecho un nido de pájaros, me apresure a darme una ducha veloz, me vestí con mis jeans pitillos, un top chocolate y mis zapatillas, agarre una barra de cereal de la cocina y salí disparada al instituto. Me había quedado dormida y no quería llegar tarde.

Angela me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bella ¿como la has pasado en tu cumpleaños?

-muy bien, Jacob paso conmigo todo el día y me hizo compañía.

-¿Jacob? ¿Quién es Jacob?

-aaaa… mmm… Jacob es el hijo del mejor amigo de mi papa, lo conocí hace poco y nos llevamos muy bien… así que…- me encogí de hombro, no sabía que mas decir, y por la mirada que me dio Angela me hizo saber que no me entendía.

-¿Pero y Edward, te fue a saludar?

-no, pero me mando un mensaje ¡Mira!

Al momento que me lo nombro sentí como mis ojos brillaron, y saque el celular para mostrarle el mensaje como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, mi tesoro más preciado. Angela frunció más el ceño, pero no me dijo nada. Ella no me entendía, y la verdad es que yo tampoco.

-mmm, supongo que eso es bueno. ¡¿No?!

-sí, lo es. No me olvido.

Las clases pasaron sin nada que se destaque, quería salir del instituto lo más rápido que me fuera posible, los destellos amarillos de un auto extremadamente exagerados me llamaron la atención y mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, solo una persona podría tener un gusto tan extravagante, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía comencé a acercarme al vehículo, por un momento sentí todas las vistas en mi nuca, pero de un momento a otro quizás me volví invisible, porque nadie me prestaba atención, solo la cara de duende con una gran sonrisa en su rostro me miraban.

-¡hola bella!

-¡Alice!

Sin pensarlo dos veces me eche en sus brazos y la abrase como nunca antes lo había hecho, sentí su cuerpo tensarse y me di cuenta que había sido un acto estúpido.

-lo siento Alice, es que te eche mucho de menos.

-lo sé, yo también te he extrañado.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a verte, y a decirte feliz cumpleaños. Perdóname por no haber ido a saludarte ayer, creí que reaccionarias mal y me reprocharías haberme alejado de ti, pero cuando me decidí a ir estabas con ese chu… muchacho y no me atreví a llamarte.

-a sí, con Jacob. Nos conocimos hace poco, debo contarte que él es genial, es…

-lo sé, hablaremos más tarde ¿quieres?

-pero si acabas de llegar.

-pero debo irme, a demás tienes visitas.

Me di la vuelta y entendí porque las miradas no estaban puestas en mi, todos absolutamente todos, miraban al apuesto hombre que se encontraba apoyado sobre su motocicleta negra, mirándome con el seño fruncido, a simpe vista parecía peligroso y atemorizante, pero a mí no me parecía nada de eso, me parecía sexy, lindo y muy dulce. Sonreí por mis propios pensamientos, y la expresión en el rostro de Jacob se suavizo.

-sí, tienes razón. Debo irme. Nos veremos alguno de estos días Alice.

-si quieres a la noche puedo pasar por tu casa, así charlamos, y me explicas que significa esto.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿no es que andabas muy enamorada de mi hermano? Y así de un momento para otro ¿ya tienes a otro?

-si estoy con otro o no es mi problema. TU HERMANO se fue, me dejo así que no tiene derecho ni él ni tú a reprocharme nada. Adiós.

Me largue de su lado con los puños de las manos apretados, tenía tanta rabia, quién se creía ahora para venir a reprocharme a mí, yo que sufrí y todavía sufro porque Edward me dejo, ¿que no tengo derecho a tomar las riendas de mi vida, a sentirme bien, feliz al lado de un hombre? Que rabia. Pero algo en mi cabeza hizo clic, quizás Alice reacciono así porque Edward ya lo sabe ¿estará celoso? ¿Sentirá la misma rabia que yo sentí al saberme de otro? Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en mi rostro. Sacudí levemente mi cabeza para quitar momentáneamente esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-¡hola hermosa!

-Jacke, ¿qué haces aquí?

-te quería dar una sorpresa, ayer te dije que hoy te llevaría a la playa ¡¿recuerdas?!

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-si lo recuerdo. ¡Qué sorpresa más agradable!

Él se acerco y me dio un muy dulce beso en la frente y se quedo mirándome a los ojos, como siempre lo hacía, de una manera extraña pero hermosa, que provocaba una sensación de cosquilleo que me recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El me sonrió al ver la reacción de mi cuerpo. Se escucho el chirrido de unas llantas y corrí mi cara para ver el rostro de Alice serio y hasta temible que miraban con odio a Jacke, él no se quedo atrás y le devolvió la mirada, mientras que me abrazaba desde la cintura y me acercaba cada vez más a su pecho como proclamándome suya, como temiendo que algo malo me suceda o que me fuera de su lado. Alice arranco el automóvil y se marcho a toda velocidad. Jacob me dio otro beso en la frente, pero esta vez más prolongado y cargado de alivio.

-entonces… ¿a dónde iremos?

-te llevare a una playa que se encuentra cerca de mi casa.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras él levanto su motocicleta como si no pesara nada y la subió en la parte trasera de mi camioneta. Me lo quede mirando fijamente, el ancho de su espalda y sus hombro, los músculos de su brazo que se marcaban perfectamente con esa remera negra que se cenia tanto a su figura.

-ee… ¡eres muy fuerte!

Me sonrió pícaramente y se subió a mi camioneta, por lo visto el manejaría, me miro divertido y yo fruncí el seño, pero no me quedo otra que ser su copiloto. El camino a la playa fue lento y silencioso, yo disfrutaba viendo el hermoso paisaje que se levantaba delante de nosotros el verde de las plantas parecía cubrir todo, pero Jacob no se aguanto más y rompió el silencio

-¿a que vino?

-¿quién?

-la duende.

Le sonreí abiertamente, yo muchas veces la llamaba también así.

-¿la conoces?

-poco, no nos llevamos bien.

-¿por qué?

-más adelante te lo contare. Lo que si te puedo decir ahora es que conozco a todos los Cullen, y no me llevo bien con ninguno de ellos.

Me miro raro, en su mirada había un significado, pero no quería pensar en ello, ya que esa mirada la interprete como una advertencia y eso no me gusto.

-okey… vino a decirme feliz cumpleaños.

-¿nada mas? ¿Por qué viniste tan enojada cuando te despediste de ella entonces?

-porque la muy descarada se atrevió a reprocharme que me este viendo contigo. ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! ¡¿Quien se cree?! No me hagas hablar de eso.

Jacob se rio a carcajadas y yo me lo quede mirando.

-¿qué es tan divertido?

-tú eres divertida. ¿Te dijeron alguna vez que eres muy graciosa cuando te enojas?

Levante una ceja y lo quede viendo, estaba intentando contenerse la risa, pero no se aguanto más y volvió a reírse estruendosamente, me contagio su carcajada y yo también comencé a reírme. Cuando llegamos a la Push me dolía la barriga de reírme tan fuerte. Jacob me ayudo a bajarme de la camioneta y nos fuimos primero a su casa. Era de color roja, pequeña pero muy acogedora, a pesar de nuca haber estado aquí, cuando puse un pie dentro de la casa, sentí una sensación de pertenencia, esa sensación que se siente cuando te alejas por mucho tiempo de tu hogar, sentí como si estaría de vuelta en casa, en mi lugar. Billy no se encontraba en casa, así que Jacke preparo unos sándwich, jugo y nos dirigimos a la playa, donde arrojamos una manta y nos dispusimos a almorzar, la playa era verdaderamente hermosa, sus aguas a simple vista parecían negras, pero se debía a la falta del sol, ya que el agua tomaba el mismo tono de color que el cielo encapotado. Después de varias horas de hablar de pavadas y reinos de cosas sin sentido, dos figuras grandes comenzaron a acercarse a nosotros, no sé porque me asuste y me acerque mas al cuerpo de Jacob, quedando pegada a su pecho, Jacke me miro sonriente y me abrazo.

-no tengas miedo, parecen peligrosos pero son inofensivos, ellos son mis amigos.

Le sonreí a Jacke, y me acorde de que justamente hoy pensaba que los demás veían a Jacob peligroso y atemorizante a excepción de mi.

-Quil, Embry les presento a Bella. Bella ellos son Quil Ateara y Embry Call.

Me miraron ceñudos por un momento pero después me sonrieron abiertamente y se quedaron a pasar la tarde con nosotros. La verdad es que los amigos de Jacke eran muy divertidos y no deje de reírme en ningún momento.

-ya basta por favor, ¡me hago pis!

Todos quedaron en silencio y me sonroje fuertemente por decir eso en voz alta, los chicos comenzaron a reírse más fuerte todavía y yo me uní a su risa revolcándonos en la arena, sujetando nuestro estomago. Un aullido nos sobresalto, era el aullido de algún animal, los muchachos se pusieron tensos y se levantaron, yo imite su acto. Jacob me miro a los ojos por una fracción de segundo hasta que otro aullido se escucho.

-¿que… que es eso Jacke? ¿Hay algún animal suelto por aquí?

Los chicos me miraron y sonrieron anchamente, levantaron las cejas y Quil le dio un codazo en las costillas a Jacke, yo fruncí mi ceño, no entendía nada.

-no te preocupes Bells. Quédate aquí, enseguida regresamos.

-pero, Jacke… yo…

-no te preocupes, quédate aquí, no tardo nada, te lo prometo, ya vuelvo.

Me dio un beso en la frente y junto a Quil y a Embry se perdieron entre el verde del bosque. Me volví a sentar en mi asiento, y contemple el mar. Era tan relajante pasar tiempo con Jacke, alejarme de todo, de mi vida, ser otra persona, una Bella diferente a la que yo no conocía, una Bella que existía cuando estaba Jacob a mi lado, _"la Bella de Jacke"_. Sonreí por lo tonto que sonaba eso. No podía creer como había cambiado mi vida en estos pocos meses, pase de ser la mujer más feliz y con más suerte del mundo, a ser la más estúpida y desdichada que existe, pero todavía por lo menos me queda algo de suerte, fue eso lo que trajo a Jacke a mí. Si yo no lo hubiera encontrado, o mejor dicho, si él no me hubiera encontrado a mí, aquella tarde en el bosque, si no nos hubiéramos conocido, no sé que hubiera sido de mi, Jacke sin saberlo me había salvado, porque estoy completamente segura que sin él yo no hubiera podido soportar tanto dolor, él hace que el agujero de mi corazón no duela tanto.

Las pisadas de alguien me saco de mis pensamientos y me di vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que me tambalee en mi propio asiento (trozo de madera) provocándome una caída de nariz a la arena, pero unos fuertes y grandes brazos me sostuvieron. Por un momento pensé que era Jacke, pero al no sentir esa descarga de energía o sensación extraña, no sé cómo definirla, que tengo cada vez que el me toca, me di cuenta que no era él.

-gracias Embry. ¿Y Jacke?

-Jacke no va a poder venir. Dijo que lo disculpes pero tuvo que ir a hacer unas cosas, cuando se desocupe ira a verte.

-oooh, está bien. Que tonta soy, de seguro tendrá cosas más importantes, y yo acá reteniéndolo.

Le sonreí a Embry y él me miro como si no me entendiera. Agache la mirada y me mire los pies nerviosamente.

-gracias por avisarme Embry. Mándale un beso a Jacke de mi parte.

-no haces falta que me envíes nada, estoy aquí para recibirlo personalmente.

Su voz me hiso dar un respingo en mi lugar, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Embry me guiño un ojo y se alejo de nosotros.

-creí que no volverías.

-te prometí que lo haría.

Como si el valor de las promesas existiera. En mi mente aun rondaban las miles de promesas de amor que me había hecho Edward, ¿donde estaban ahora esas promesas? ¿Se las llevo el viento, la lluvia? Hice una mueca al darme cuenta a donde estaban yendo dirigidos mis pensamientos.

-pero si debes hacer algo mas importante no me enfadare, ve, ya robe demasiado tu tiempo.

Me tomo con delicadeza el rostro y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-tú no has robado nada, estoy contigo porque yo así lo deseo, porque disfruto pasar tiempo a tu lado, me hace bien, me hace sentir alguien mejor. No tengo nada más importante que estar aquí, contigo.

-gracias

-no tienes nada que agradecer. Ahora dime una cosa ¿Me puedes dar ese beso que me enviaste?

-bueno

Se lo dije en un susurro, dude que me haya escuchado, pero en un segundo lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mí. Sentía su dulce aliento chocar contra mí, sin pensarlo termine con la poca distancia que nos separaba, y lo bese. Fue un beso dulce, su riquísimo sabor y su irresistible aroma me llenaron completamente, haciéndome sentir completa, su boca se amoldaba perfectamente a la mía y nuestras lenguas se acariciaron dulcemente.

Unió su frente contra la mía y nos quedamos así por unos segundos, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, porque temía que al abrirlo me dé cuenta que era una ilusión de mi mente, pero no, abrí mis ojos y él estaba ahí, con su frente pegada a la mía, mirándome como lo hacía siempre, sus ojos brillantes, traspasando mi alma y acariciándomela.

-he deseado con eso desde la primera vez que te vi, espero que haya sido tan perfecto para ti como lo fue para mí.

Le sonreí, pero no logre articular palabra. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Debemos irnos.

Asentí con la cabeza y tome su mano cuando nos dirigimos en silencio a la camioneta. El camino de regreso fue lento y relajado, tenía una sonrisa estúpida plasmada en mi rostro que por más que lo intentaba no podía disimular. Jacke estaciono frente mi casa y acerco mis manos a sus labios para darme un suave y dulce beso.

-la he pasado muy bien.

-yo también, tus amigos me han caído muy bien.

-a ellos también les caíste bien.

-me alegro.

Sin decir nada y sin ser plenamente consciente de mis actos le di un suave beso en sus labios.

-perdón, no me pude contener.

Me sonrió abiertamente.

-me encanta

Y me devolvió el beso pero algo más apasionado.

-me tengo que ir, pero volveré. Lo prometo.

Beso mi frente y se fue. Yo me quede allí parada mirando a la nada, rosando mis labios con las yemas de mis manos, no lograba entrar en mí. Lo bese, ¡lo bese!

Entre a toda velocidad a la casa y me tire en el sillón, quería saltar, gritar, cantar, no sé, hacer cualquier cosa, demostrar lo contenta que estaba, se lo tenía que contar a alguien, ¡¿pero a quien?! Ya se… agarre mi teléfono celular y marque ese número que me sabia tan de memoria.

Una pitada, dos pitadas y a la tercera, no espere que ni siquiera hable, porque yo ya sabía que ella seguramente nos había visto, así que…

-Alice, se que estas enojada y todo eso nos peleamos pero necesitocontartealgo LO BESEEEEEEEEEE, ALICE LO BESEEE, LO PUEDES CREER NO PUEDES IMAGINARTELOCONTENTAQUEESTOY 

No sabía si me había logrado entender algo, pero es que estaba tan contenta que gritaba y hablaba aceleradísimo, algo que no era común en mi. Al darme cuenta que no me contestaba separe el teléfono de mi oído y mire la pantalla para ver si no se había cortado la llamada, pero no, seguía en línea.

-¡¿Alice?! ¿Estás ahí? ¿Alice?

Un gruñido seguido de un golpe se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-no. Ella no está aquí.

Me quede dura, estática, esa no era la voz cantarina y chillona que esperaba escuchar, sino que era grave y aterciopelada.

-¿qui… quien eres?

-¿acaso ya no me reconoces la voz? ¿Tan rápido me has olvidado?

-¿Edward? ¿A caso marque mal el número?

Separe nuevamente el celular de mi oído para ver si no me había equivocado de número, pero no, el número al que había llamado era el celular de Alice, no me había confundido.

-no, Alice a salido de caza y ha dejado el celular en la casa. Pero cuando vi que eras tú quien llamaba te atendí porque pensé que podrías necesitar algo.

_A ti, te necesito a ti. _Lo pensé pero gracias a dios, no lo dije.

-eee no, no necesito nada, solo quería conversar con Alice, pero la llamare en otro momento gracias igual.

-¿así que ya me cambiaste?

Apreté fuertemente mis puños, como se atrevía a decirme eso si el que me había dejado era él. Respire hondo y le conteste lo más calmada posible.

_-¿qué sentido tiene que te conteste eso? Tú y yo ya no estamos juntos. _

Se lo conteste con las mismas palabras que él me había hablado cuando fui a preguntar si estaba con Tanya. De la otra línea se escucho un silencio absoluto, seguido por una fuerte carcajada.

-jajajajaja, sí que tienes buena memoria. Pero en fin, tienes razón, no debo meterme en eso, al fin y al cabo yo también estoy muy contento en pareja.

Me dieron ganas de llorar, gritar enojarme, seguí apretando mis puños hasta que me corte con mis propias uñas, respire hondo y saque calma, de no sé donde, y le conteste pacíficamente.

-me alegro mucho. En fin cuando vuelva Alice dile que la llame por favor.

-no hay problema. Nos estamos viendo Bella.

-si está bien, adiós.

Corte la comunicación y me tire nuevamente en el sillón pero esta vez a llorar ¿es que nada me sale bien?


	7. No debiste volver

A pesar de que lo intente no podía conciliar el sueño, mi mente no dejaba de maquinar, no me lo podía creer que no haya demostrado ni un poquito de enojo, celos o no sé, algo, pero no, él simplemente hizo como si no le importaba, porque estoy segura que eso era, yo no le importaba. Decidí que si a él no le importaba a mí tampoco, por lo tanto no iba a llorar más. Pero por más que lo intente, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos una tras otra sin parar. No podía, era imposible que no me importe cuando yo lo amaba tanto. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, mire el identificador de llamadas y era la persona con quien menos deseos tenia de hablar en este momento.

-hola

-hola bella, acabo de llegar y Edward me aviso que me habías llamado.

-si te llame.

-y era para…

-no sé para qué me lo preguntas si ya lo sabes.

-mmm… ¿porque ese mal humor?

-porque acabo de recordar que estoy muy enojada contigo por tus planteos estúpidos de este mediodía. ¡Adiós!

Colgué el teléfono con ira y apreté fuerte los dientes. Qué bien me vendría en este momento estar en compañía de Jacke, solo él sabe cómo sacarme el mal humor. Me levante a prepararle la cena a Charly, ya que este llegaría en cualquier momento, y cuando deje todo listo agarre una manzana y subí a mi habitación. Me sorprendí al ver quien me esperaba sentado en mi cama.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-hola, si yo estoy bien, y también me alegro de verte.

Esa sonrisa torcida que yo tanto amaba se poso en su rostro, pero me jure que no iba a darle el placer de demostrarle lo contenta que me ponía verlo.

-aaah, hola, ¿qué haces aquí?

-mmm que carácter. Veo que el chucho te está enseñando bien

-¿chucho? ¿Edward de que hablas?

-por lo visto todavía no te dijo nada. Estoy seguro que ya lo hará. Pero bueno, solo venia a saber como estas, y preguntarte porque estas enojada con Alice, está muy triste porque dice que le colgaste el teléfono cuando ella llamo.

Fruncí mi ceño, no entendía que me estaba diciendo ni a que venía su visita.

-eso es algo entre ella y yo, no entiendo porque te metes.

-me meto porque es mi hermana, la quiero y no me gusta verla triste. Además que ya no estemos juntos no significa que no podamos ser amigos.

Me sonrió cálidamente.

-me sorprende que no lo sepas aun, pero bueno. Estoy enojada con ella porque hoy se apareció a la salida del instituto y se atrevió a reclamarme que yo me este viendo con Jacob, me recrimino que como podía ser que yo este con otro hombre si yo hace poco tiempo estaba enamorada de ti.

-ESTABAS… mmm interesante. Pues sí, tienes razón en enojarte, ella no debe meterse en tu vida, eres libre y puedes estar con quien se te plazca, sin importar si a mi hermana le gusta o no.

-exactamente, eso es lo que yo pienso.

-¿eres feliz con él?

-sí, muchísimo, recién nos estamos conociendo, pero es… no sé cómo explicarte, él es lo que necesito. Lo quiero muchísimo, lo quise desde el primer momento que lo vi, cuando me miraba ceñudo y con la mandíbula tensa, preocupado por mí, sin conocerme, el estaba preocupado por mí.

-me alegro por ti.

-gracias

-te extraño

No podía creer que me este diciendo eso, pero a pesar de que estaba haciendo todo mi esfuerzo para mostrarme indiferente, el rápido latir de mi corazón me delato, haciendo que Edward me sonriera y provocando un fuerte sonrojo.

-Me debo ir, espero verte pronto.

Se acerco y me dio un suave beso en mi mejilla y luego se marcho. Me quede mirando a través de la ventana, no sabía cómo sentirme o que hacer, una parte de mi se sentía eufórica, el había venido a verme, a saber como estaba, a decirme que me extrañaba, pero la otra parte de mi, quizás la más racional, se sentía enfurecida, como podía ser que después de todo lo que me había hecho sufrir yo lo reciba como si nada, y me ponga contenta con el más mínimo roce de su parte, como si fuera un perro que al después de castigarlo se le da una palmada en la cabeza para que este se contente o se conforme. Caí sentada en el suelo al darme cuenta cual era el sentimiento que predominaba en mí, la tristeza. Volverlo a ver, con la mirada tan fría, tan distinto me dolió, estaba enfurecida conmigo por dejar que me haga esto, yo estaba bien hace unas horas, hasta podría decir que estaba feliz, pero se apareció así de repente y una vez más altero mi vida, me altero a mí, con su voz aterciopelada y su cuerpo perfecto, un ángel, el más hermoso de los sueños, aquí en mi habitación, diciéndome que me extrañaba, mintiéndome una vez más en la cara, ¿para qué? ¿Con que fin? ¿Seguir lastimándome? ¿Recordándome una y otra vez que sin él no soy nada?

Limpie mis lagrimas, me tire en la cama e intente dormirme, pero el sonido de mi celular me alarmo, y más cuando vi quien era el que llamaba.

-¿Jacke?

-¿tienes algo para contarme?

-¿qué?

-te estoy preguntando si tienes algo para contarme.

Su voz sonaba tensa y enojada, entonces caí en la cuenta, que él de algún modo, sabía que Edward había estado aquí.

-pues sí, ahora que me lo mencionas si

-adelante quiero oírlo

-recibí una visita

-¿de quién?

-de… Edward

Silencio absoluto, seguido por un fuerte estruendo.

-¿qué quería?

-saber cómo estaba

-¿que mas?

-preguntarme por qué me pelee con Alice

-¿que mas?

-mmm dijo que…me extraña.

-¿y tú que le has dicho?

-nada, no le respondí nada.

-¿cómo te sentiste?

-no lo sé, todavía no lo sé. ¿Jacke me quieres venir a hacer compañía? Ya sé que es tarde pero… te necesito

-ya salgo para haya

Y sin más corto la comunicación, sin duda debe de estar enojado, en menos de 5 minutos Jacob estaba entrando por la ventana de mi habitación, me sorprendió su rapidez y agilidad.

-estaba aquí cerca.

-me lo imagine, por eso lo has visto.

-sí.

Me estudio por un par de minutos, con su ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, claro signo de que estaba preocupado.

-¿cómo te sientes?

No aguante mas, me aferre a su pecho y me largue a llorar, lo pude sentir a Jacke tenso pero al cabo de unos segundos se relajo me temo en brazos y se recostó en mi cama conmigo en sus brazos, mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-no sé lo que sentí, lo único que sé es que hubiera deseado que no venga a verme- _mentirosa _me dijo la estúpida voz de mi conciencia.

-lo sé cielo, vino a arruinarlo todo, estabas bien hace unas horas y ahora estas así, igual al día que te encontré, con los ojos tristes y sin brillo.

-gracias por estar cuando más te necesito.

-siempre, todo el tiempo que quieras.

-te quiero.

Le dije y él me sonrió genuinamente y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Tomo mi rostro, me acaricio suavemente la mejilla, yo cerré los ojos, para poder sentir mejor su tacto, cuando abrí los ojos me miraba de esa forma única y especial, que siempre hacia que sienta como si estuviéramos conectados, lo bese lentamente, llenándome de su sabor, llenándome de él.

-yo también te quiero.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el beso se fue haciendo más pasional, podía sentir el calor de Jacke recorrer todo mi cuerpo, lo sentía en todos lados, pero aun así no era suficiente, quería mas, lo quería todo, me di vuelta, quedando yo arriba suyo y lo bese con ferocidad, pasión, me removí arriba suyo haciendo que mis partes intimas hagan fricción con su gran miembro que ya estaba erecto, él acariciaba mi espalda, y se aferraba fuertemente de mi cintura, metió una mano entre mi remera y acaricio mi vientre desnudo, no pude evitar que de mis labios salga un gemido, me quite mi remera, quedando solamente con mi corpiño, él me miro sorprendido pero siguió besándome, se levanto de la cama, conmigo aun trepada en su cuerpo y mis piernas enrolladas en su cintura y cerro la ventana, y también las cortinas.

-¿qué haces?

-no quiero que nadie te vea así ¡Eres mía!

No entendí lo que me decía, así que seguí besándolo, se recostó nuevamente en la cama, pero esta vez el estaba arriba mío, con una mano acaricio mis pechos mientras que con la otra se encontraba aferrado aun a mi cintura, sus labios recorrieron mi cuello, se posaron por un momento en mi oreja y siguieron bajando, pasando por la unión de mis pechos, hasta llegar a mi bajo vientre, donde desabrocho mi pantalón y me lo saco de un tirón, dejo de besarme para mirarme, mi rostro se sonrojo al ver sus ojos negros como la noche aun mas oscurecidos a causa del deseo

-eres perfecta, ¡y eres toda mía!

Tire de su cuello para seguir besándolo, quite su remera y me deleite con su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo.

-aunque me muera de ganas por hacerte mía en este momento, sabes que no puedo

-lo sé, Charly está abajo.

-exacto, pero por lo menos tengo el lujo de tenerte semidesnuda en mis brazos.

Me sonrió pícaramente y yo me sonroje.

-lo mismo digo.

-duerme hermosa, que estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Me acerque para darle otro beso en los labios, y me recosté en su pecho, rodeada de sus gigantescos brazos.

-Bells…

-mmm

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sonreí internamente por lo tierno y tímido que sonaba al decir esas palabras.

-si

Le dije bajito y con vergüenza, me apretó mas fuerte a su pecho y me dio un beso en la cabeza. Esta noche sería completamente diferente, por primera vez pude dormir sin pesadillas ni sueños de ningún tipo, por primera vez pude dormir sin llorar ni pensar en Edward, me era imposible pensar en otro hombre cuando estaba entre los brazos de mi Jacke, y por primera vez no tuve miedo a lo que pueda llegar a pasar mañana, ya que sabía que Jacke estaría a mi lado.


	8. Me arriesgue con la verdad, te acaricie

**Me arriesgue con la verdad, te acaricie y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras**

Afortunadamente fue lo que yo imagine, despertarme envuelta entre los brazos de Jacke fue mágico, perfecto, no quería abrir los ojos porque temía que sea un sueño, el más hermoso de los sueños

-se que estas despierta dormilona, no me engañas.

Abrí los ojos a regañadientes, y ahí estaba él, tan hermoso y perfecto como siempre.

-¡buen día hermosa!

-¡buen día Jacke!

Me acaricio el rostro lentamente, deteniéndose en cada detalle de mi piel, observándome con cuidado y amor.

-ya es hora de levantarse, debes ir al colegio.

-mmm no quiero ir, quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

-me encantaría, pero yo debo ir a trabajar.

-oooh, si entiendo. Lo siento

-no te disculpes tontita, a mí también me gustaría poder quedarme aquí contigo

Nos levantamos, y me sonroje al darme cuenta la poca cantidad de ropa que nos separaba. Me dirigí al baño, donde me di una rápida ducha y me cepille los dientes, saque la cabeza por la puerta para ver si Jacke seguía en mi habitación, ya que me había olvidado la ropa, al ver que no estaba me apresure a entrar rápido en mi habitación, seque mi cuerpo y me vestí con un jeans, zapatillas y una remera mangas cortas azul. Cepille mi cabello y lo deje suelto para que se seque por sí solo. Baje a la cocina y Jacke ya tenía nuestro desayuno listo, le sonreí en forma de agradecimiento, todo era tan sencillo cuando estaba a su lado. Cuando terminamos de desayunar salimos de mi casa, estaba a punto de decirle a Jacke si quería que lo alcance al trabajo, cuando vi su moto aparcada al frente de mi casa.

-¿que… que hace tu motocicleta aquí? ¿Charly la vio?

-no Bells, llame por teléfono y le pedí a un amigo que me la traiga ya que iba a andar por estos lados, tranquila Charly no la vio.

-aaa bueno, si Charly se entera que me subí a tu moto, me mata… y a ti también.

-jajaja

Me dio un sonoro beso en la frente.

-súbete

-¿qué?

-que te subas a la moto, así te llevo al instituto.

-¿pero cómo me volveré luego?

-te iré a buscar.

-¿y qué le diré a Charly?

-La verdad. Que tu adorable novio pasó por ti para llevarte y traerte del instituto.

Me sonroje, mi novio… él se me acerco, me sonrió y me dio un dulce beso en los labios. Me subí a la mato y me apreté fuertemente a su cintura. Por la velocidad a la que conduce Jacke llegamos en menos tiempos de lo habitual al instituto. Entre besos, unos más apasionados que los otros se me paso el tiempo, y cuando me quise dar cuenta, el instituto estaba lleno, y yo allí dando un espectáculo, con cientos de ojos sobre mi espalda.

-me debo ir.

-lo sé, te voy a extrañar.

-yo también, nos vemos a la salida

-espera Bells…

-¿sí?

-Un último para el camino

Y sin decir más, y a pesar que no quería seguir dando un espectáculo en medio de colegio, el se aferro fuertemente a mi cintura, haciendo que enrolle mis brazos por su cuello, me impregne de su sabor y su aroma, cuando el aire nos empezó a faltar nos separamos, lo mire sonrojada, el sonreía como siempre con su hermosa y perfecta sonrisa, me aleje de él, sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda.

Cuando entre al colegio, todos me miraban, quise volverme invisible como lo era hace unos días atrás, y por un segundo me maldije internamente por besar a Jacob de esa manera enfrente de todos, pero después lo pensé bien y sonreí como tonta, que mas daba, ya lo había hecho y sinceramente no me arrepentía.

-Bella...- la voz chillona de Jesica acercándose a mi me altero, ¿porque me hablaba si hacía meses que no se volteaba ni siquiera a saludarme?

-hola Jess

-me dijeron que tú conoces a ese macho que estaba aparcado en una moto en el estacionamiento, por favor preséntamelo, no puede estar tan bueno ese hombre, aaaa, viste sus brazos, ¡y esa espalda! ¡Aaa me moje toda solo de verlo, no me imagino lo que debe ser en la cama! ¡Preséntamelo, por favor!

La mire y enarque una ceja, no dejaba de babearse por MI Jacke

-si lo conozco, es mi novio, ¿te importa? Tengo que entrar a clases

Y sin decir más me marche de su lado con los puños apretados por la rabia que me daba que esa mirona y vulgar ande babeándose por MI hombre, Jesica se quedo parada, dura y en blanco. De seguro que no se podía creer que ese hombre me haya elegido a mí, y en verdad yo tampoco me lo creía.

Las horas de clases pasaron rápido y llego la muy temida hora del almuerzo, bufe por mis adentros. Me acerque lentamente a la mesa donde se encontraban "mis amigos". Jessica no se atrevía a dirigirme la mirada, Mike me miraba con enojo y Angela con sorpresa. Bufe pero esta vez en voz alta. Me senté en mi asiento y mire al suelo, esperando a que me pregunten lo que yo sabía que me iban a preguntar. Me sorprendió escuchar la voz ruda de Mike comenzar a hablar.

-ya, habla ¿quién era y que hacia contigo?

Levante la mirada y lo quede viendo con el seño fruncido, le iba a contestar de mala manera pero me contuve, sacudí la cabeza e inhalé aire para luego soltarlo dramáticamente, Angela soltó una pequeña risita.

-se llama Jacob, es hijo del amigo de mi padre, lo conocí hace poco y estamos saliendo.

Todos me quedaron mirando.

-¿pe…pero y Edward? ¿No era que estabas muy enamorada?

-estaba Jess, tú misma lo has dicho, lo quiero todavía pero él ya está con otra y yo con Jacke, y así estamos bien.

Jessica me quedo mirando seria y estampo sonoramente sus puños contra la mesa, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla

-no es justo, primero Edward y ahora este tal Jacob, siempre te quedas con los mejores y no dejas nada para las demás.

Y con los ojos llorosos se levanto de la mesa y salió del comedor, yo la quede mirando y después la mire a Angela que estaba igual de sorprendida que yo, las dos nos miramos y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas, Mike nos miraba extrañado.

-está loca

Fue lo único que comento y nosotras nos reímos más fuerte, ya me dolía la barriga de tanto reír. Angela poso sus ojos en los míos, me miro seria y tomo mi mano

-si con él eres feliz, estas bien y puedes volver a ser la Bella de antes… entonces yo me alegro por ti.

-gracias Angy no esperaba nada menos de ti.

Después de esa pequeña charla me sentí más relajada, ya nadie me preguntaría nada porque de seguro que se correría la voz por todo el establecimiento. Esperaba ansiosa la hora de salida para poder estrecharme contra el cuerpo de mi Jacke y salir de aquí, pero parecía que el destino estaba en contra mío, porque cada vez que miraba el reloj no había pasado ni 5 minutos, las clases se me hicieron largas, pero me decía mentalmente _"nada es para siempre, en algún momento va a terminar, en algún momento va a terminar"_ y así se me paso la hora, volando en mi imaginación, sin prestarle absolutamente nada de atención al profesor. Cuando el reloj toco el horario de salida y sonó el timbre que avisaba que las clases al fin habían terminado, tome mis cosas y salí rápidamente del aula, chocándome con medio colegio, pero ahí estaba él tan perfecto como siempre, todas las miradas de esas sucias pervertidas estaban sobre él, así que me acerque lo abrase y lo bese con fiereza, él se sorprendió y me estrecho fuertemente contra su cuerpo, cuando nos separamos, a causa del maldito aire que siempre faltaba, me sonrió

-¿marcando territorio?

Me puse extremadamente colorada, ¿cómo es posible que siempre el sepa el porqué de todos mis actos?

-no es justo, siempre te das cuenta de todo

-jajaja es que soy más grande que tu, me doy cuenta de tus reacciones

-tampoco es que eres tan viejo, ¿cuánto nos llevamos?

-4 años

Me encogí de hombros

-bueno si puede que seas viejo, que asco no se qué hago con alguien tan mayor- se lo dije con sarcasmo y él me sonrió mostrándome todos sus perfectos dientes.

-¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy?

-no sé, lo que tú quieras

-mmm… ya se me ocurre, el otro día encontré un lugar hermoso, me gustaría enseñártelo

-bueno, primero pasemos por casa de Charly para que le deje una nota

Asintió con la cabeza, me subí a la moto y nos marchamos. Deje mi mochila en el sofá, le escribí una rápida nota a mi padre y nos fuimos. El camino por la carretera fue muy relajante, pero algo de mi me decía que me resultaba conocido, y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, Jacke me miro con el seño fruncido, como si fuera que escuchara mis nervios

-¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-no lo sé, pareces nerviosa

-es verdad, lo estoy, pero no sé porque

Comenzamos a caminar por un sendero lleno de arboles, Jacke me tenia paciencia y no aceleraba el paso, ya que sabía de mis frecuentes torpezas, me cuido en todo momento, extendiendo su mano cada vez que había un obstáculo peligroso para mi, siempre estuvo a mi lado sin mostrar ninguna rastro de mal humor o impaciencia, no tropecé ni caí en ningún momento, y se lo agradecí internamente, hacer senderismo no era algo que disfrute.

Pero fue en ese momento que vi un brillo especial y diferente salir de los árboles y comprendí en donde estaba, mi cara se desfiguro y no me atreví a avanzar

-Bells, es por aquí

Asentí mirando al suelo, Jacke tomo mi mano y allí estábamos en ese prado perfectamente simétrico, más hermoso de lo que mi memoria recordaba, no pude evitar derramar una lagrima. Jacke me miro preocupado

-¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

-ya conocía este lugar

-¿lo conocías?

-sí, Edward me trajo una vez

-Edward

Soltó su nombre como si fuera un insulto, se alejo de mí y pude ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, me quise acercar a él para ver que le sucedía pero él se alejo más

-está bien, vámonos de aquí

-no, espera Jacke, no te pongas así, lo puedo tolerar, quedémonos

-no quiero que toleres nada, NO QUIERO QUE SUFRAS POR ESA SANGUIJUELA QUE NO VALE NADA, SACATELO DE LA CABEZA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ÉL NO ES PARA TI, TE DEJO, NO LE IMPORTAS, NO TE QUIERE, ENTIENDELO

Sus palabras fueron como golpes duros y certeros en mi corazón, ¿pero que le podía decir? ¿Que no era cierto? ¿Qué Edward si me quería? Si yo sabía que no, si yo sabía que sería mentirle en la cara, si yo sabía que cada palabra que pronuncio eran verdad.

-lo sé, sé que todo lo que dices es cierto y lo intento, pero no puedo, me es imposible olvidarlo cuando le di todo, cuando me siento vacía sin él, cuando lo ame tanto.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, llorando y tapando mi rostro con mis manos, me sentía vulnerable, débil y estúpida. Jacke me levanto y me acuno entre sus brazos

-maldito chupasangre ya me las pagara

Mascullo en voz baja y yo abrí grande mis ojos y me tense, pero no me atreví a hablar ni preguntar nada.

-sí, yo también sé lo que son

Me deshice de su abrazo y me aleje de él, mirando fijo su rostro.

-¿qué… a qué te refieres?

-¿conoces alguna historia sobre mi tribu?

Negué con la cabeza y el suspiro audiblemente.

-cuentan las leyendas que los quileute descendemos directamente de los lobos y que nuestra raza lleva magia en las venas, es por eso que cuando nos vemos en amenaza por la presencia de nuestros enemigos, esa magia se expande por nuestro cuerpo.

-¿a qué viene todo esto?

-solo algunos de los descendientes llevan los genes en la sangre, solo alguno somos licántropos y podemos convertirnos en lobos cuando nos sentimos amenazados por los fríos.

-¿lobos? ¿Fríos? ¿Jacke de que estás hablando? ¿Tú eres un hombre lobo?

-si bella, soy un licántropo, y los fríos son nuestros enemigos naturales.

-los vampiros…

Jacke solo asintió con su cabeza y me quedo mirando serio, si yo hubiera sido otra, si mi vida fuera normal, hubiera dudado de sus palabras, me habría reído y hasta burlado, pero yo sabía que no todo es lo que parece, y que una perfección tan grande como la de Jacob no podría ser normal. No sabía si alejarme o acercarme, si hablar o callar, no sabía qué hacer o que decir.

-¿me temes?

-NO- se lo dije sin siquiera pensar- es decir ¿por qué debería de temerte? Si me quisieras hacer daño lo habrías hecho hace tiempo

Jacob se me acerco y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, tomo mi mano, la poso en su pecho y me miro fijo a los ojos, yo le sostuve la mirada

-Bella, yo jamás te haría daño, no es una promesa, es un hecho, a mi lado nunca sufrirás por mi causa, yo seré todo lo que tú quieras que sea, en mi encontraras, un amigo, un hermano, un compañero, un amante, lo que tu desees pero lo que nunca encontraras es sufrimiento, yo puedo hacerte feliz, solo me tienes que dejar.

Asentí con la cabeza y lo abrase fuertemente, intentando de algún modo aferrarlo a mi vida, hacerlo parte de mi, él acaricio mi cabello y así nos quedamos por varios minutos.

-¿quieres quedarte o quieres que vallamos a algún otro sitio?

-quedémonos.

-está bien, lo que tú quieras.

-¿cuéntame más sobre ti?

Jacke me miro dudosos pero después asintió.

-¿qué quieres saber?

-¿eres el único licántropo en la tribu?

-no ¿Recuerdas a mis amigos? ¿Los que te presente en la playa?

-si, Quil y Embry.

-sí, bueno ellos también son como yo, luego están Sam, Paul, Jared, Leha y Seth.

-woow, son muchos.

-sí, los suficientes para mantener al pueblo seguro.

-y si ustedes son enemigos de los vampiros, ¿porque pueden convivir con los Cullen?

- la primera vez que mi bisabuelo Ephraim Black que era el líder de la manada, los encontró casando en nuestras tierras, ellos juraron ser diferentes, dijeron que solo bebían sangre de animales, que ese era el motivo de que sus ojos sean amarillos en vez de rojo como el de los demás chupasangres. Entonces mi bisabuelo, hizo un tratado con ellos. Trazo una línea divisora, en la que nos separa, ellos no pueden entrar a nuestro territorio ni nosotros a la de ellos. Así también tienen prohibido morder a cualquier humano, y en caso de que rompan las reglas entraríamos en guerra.

Trague audiblemente, yo siempre empecinada en convertirme en una de ellos, en que Edward me transforme, nunca pensé que se podría llegar a generar semejante conflicto, y que Jacke corra peligro de que lo lastimen. Sacudí levemente la cabeza, nunca más volvería a desear cosa semejante.

-¿qué sucede? ¿En qué piensas?

-oooh, esto, mmm… yo, antes quería ser una de ellos.

Jacob apretó fuertemente los puños, pero no tembló, fijo su vista en algo detrás de mí, e inhalo fuertemente aire.

-¿todavía quieres ser como él? ¿Su compañera?

-no, ya no. No podría existir sabiendo que soy la causante de una guerra, sabiendo que por mi culpa podrían herirte, sabiendo que me odias…

Me miro a los ojos y me sonrió,

-me alegra escuchar eso.

"_A mí también"_ me dijo la estúpida voz de mi cabeza, solo pude sonreírle.

-algún día me mostraras como eres cuando te conviertes en… ¡¿mm lobo?!

Me sentía estúpida y Jacke lo noto porque empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-sí, me veras. Aaa pero ya que estamos hablando me gustaría explicarte una cosa. ¿Has notado que cuando me enojo o me pongo nervioso mi cuerpo tiembla? Me dan algo así como espasmos

-sí, lo he notado, como también siempre que haces eso te alejas de mi.

-exacto. Es porque todavía no logro controlar al 100 % mis emociones. Esas convulsiones que tú ves son el indicio de que estoy por entrar en face.

-¿me vas a pedir que no te haga enojar?

-jajaja sería lo más sencillo ¡¿no?!

Le hice una mueca con mi rostro y comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-no, aunque me encantaría pedirte que no me hagas enojar no creo que sea algo que puedas evitar, pero lo que si te voy a pedir es que cuando me pongo así te alejes de mi, unos cuantos metros aunque sea, yo sé y estoy plenamente seguro que nunca te hare daño, pero por las dudas… prefiero no arriesgarme.

-está bien, lo que tu digas.

-gracias. Y ahora que nos estamos sincerando y dejando las cosas claras, te puedo hacer unas ¿cuantas preguntas?

-sí, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿por que querías ser como él? ¿Acabar con tu vida?

La pregunta me tomo desprevenida, abrí grande mis ojos.

-nunca lo vi de ese modo, yo nunca los vi a ellos como seres sin vidas, para mi ellos viven y son tan humanos como lo somos tú o yo, son personas buenas que procuran hacer el bien, con la única diferencia que sus cuerpos no cambian, el paso del tiempo ellos no lo sienten. Quería ser su igual, como tú lo has dicho, su compañera, siendo yo así como soy sabia que nuestra historia rápidamente terminaría, somos como él ha dicho una vez, un león y una oveja, dos seres diferentes, de especies distintas, nunca podríamos haber terminado juntos, si yo seguía siendo humana.

Levante la vista y lo vi a Jacob mirando a cualquier otro lado, pero sin embargo sabía que había escuchado cada una de las palabras que yo había pronunciado, y hasta podría llegar a afirmar que le había dolido mi confesión.

-¿todavía lo amas?

-no ya no

Lo dije sin pensar y pude notar lo mentirosa que había salido aquella afirmación.

-es decir, lo quiero mucho, muchísimo, pero no lo amo, me lastimo mucho.

No me miraba y yo sabía que seguía sin creerme, porque ni yo misma me creía.

-mejor ya no quiero hablar más de esto.

-está bien.

-ya se está haciendo tarde, va a ser mejor que vallamos volviendo.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de levantar la mirada, por miedo a encontrarme con sus ojos, Jacke no creyó ni una de las palabras que acababa de decir, pero sabía bien que no me reclamaría nada, ni me presionaría para que le cuente la verdad, primero porque él sabía que todavía no estaba preparada, y segundo porque no quería oír la verdad. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuerpo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, esta era su forma de decirme que él estaba conmigo, que me entendía y que no debía de sentirme mal.

-¿quieres que te cargue hasta la camioneta?

-¿cargarme? ¿Cómo?

-espérame aquí, enseguida vuelvo, no te asustes por favor, recuerda que nunca te dañare.

Asentí con la cabeza sin entender ni una de sus palabras. Se fue tras un árbol y de repente salió de allí un gran lobo color marrón rojizo, en verdad era gigante y si Jacke no me habría dicho que no tema yo ya estaría corriendo en dirección contraria al lobo, pero sus ojos me miraban con ese no sé qué tan característico de la mirada de Jacke, y con una sabiduría indescriptible, cuando estuvo delante mío me miro fijo a los ojos y yo acaricie su pelaje, luego bajo su lomo y yo me subí en él, ahora entendía a que se refería cuando me dijo que me iba a cargar hasta la camioneta, reí a carcajadas, era tan relajante sentir la brisa fría chocar mi rostro, me recosté en el gran lomo de Jacke y me sentí segura, amada y protegida. Una vez más supe que a su lado nada malo podría pasar.


	9. Malditas las ganas de volver a verte

**MALDITA LAS GANAS DE VOLVER A VERTE, SI YA TE HE PERDIDO**

Llegamos a la camioneta, Jake fue detrás de un árbol para cambiar su ropa, que llevaba atada con una soga a su tobillo. Nos subimos a la motocicleta y fuimos rumbo a mi hogar. El coche patrulla de Charly estaba estacionado, trague grueso, Jake tomo mi mano y me sonrío. Entramos, inconscientemente iba escondiéndome tras la gran espalda de Jake, sabía que a Charly no le haría gracias saber que me subí a una motocicleta. Billy se encontraba en el living de mi casa con una gran porción de pizza en una mano y en la otra una lata de cerveza, Charly al oírnos entrar levanto la mirada y nos sonrió

-Jake hijo, que gusto tenerte por aquí

Se acerco a nosotros, yo seguía aferrándome a la mano de Jake procesando lo que había dicho ¿y el enojo donde estaba?

Charly no pasó por alto nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonrió aun mas, no hizo falta explicarle nada, se acerco y me dio un sonoro beso en la frente, algo muy extraño en Charly y estrecho su mano con la de Jake, nos invito a sentarnos, estaban viendo un partido en la televisión. Fui por pizza a la cocina y traje para Jake y para mí. Nos sentamos en el suelo, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y me quede relajada con el sonoro latir de su corazón, una experiencia nueva para mi, recostarme en un pecho cálido a escuchar ese suave latir, rápidamente me di cuenta que se convertiría en mi melodía favorita. Jake con una mano acaricio suavemente mi cabello, hice todo el esfuerzo por no quedarme dormida, pero falle.

Cuando me desperté, estaba recostada en mi cama, tapada y Jake estaba dándome un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Qué haces?

-te doy el beso de las buenas noches. Ya debo irme

-¿Por qué? ¿No puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo?

-me encantaría preciosa, pero no puedo. Tengo guardia.

-¿guardia? ¿Qué es eso?

-debo vigilar que ninguna sanguijuela entre en nuestro territorio

-y si alguna entra ¿qué sucede?

-la eliminamos. Pero no pienses en eso, estarás segura.

-¿y si te dañan?

-no lo harán, recuerda que no estoy solo, mi manada estará conmigo.

-ten cuidado.

-siempre lo tengo.

-te quiero, a pesar que nos conocemos hace poco, a pesar que las cosas hayan ido tan rápido siento que te conociera desde siempre.

-a mí también me sucede lo mismo. Ten dulces sueños Bells, mañana vendré a verte.

Le di un suave beso y se marcho. Intente por todos los medios dormirme, pero no lo logre. Mire el reloj y eran las 21.45 hs di vueltas y vueltas en la cama, hasta que mi celular sonó, di un salto penando que podría ser Jake, pero me sorprendí al ver quién era el que llamaba.

-¿Edward?

-hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien, espero no ser inoportuno, pero necesitaba llamarte, escuchar tu voz, Bella no tienes idea de la falta que me haces.

No solo no entendía lo que él me decía, sino no entendía el porqué del frenético latir de mi corazón.

-no, no eres inoportuno. Jake se acaba de ir así que estoy sola.

-me gustaría verte, conversar contigo personalmente ¿Qué dices?

-mmm, es que… si me gustaría, pero… tiene que ser mas tarde

Me sentí la peor mierda diciendo eso, pero con los ojos cerrados, lo dije, era la peor de todas y no me merecía a alguien como Jacob a mi lado.

-¿por?

-porque Jake tiene guardia, no le diré que me voy contigo

-está bien, como quieras. Paso por ti a la medianoche ¿te parece?

-sí, está bien. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Colgó la línea, y sentí un peso muy grande sobre mis hombros, lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal, pero sin embargo seguí adelante. Trataba de evitar pensar en lo que estaba por hacer para no sentirme culpable, falle en el intento.

Las horas pasaron rápido, y cuando me quise acordar ya eran las 23.30 y estaba dando vueltas por mi habitación buscando la ropa adecuada para ponerme. Escuche el crujir de unas ramas y mire por la ventana, era Edward. Salí cautelosamente por la ventana, porque si Charly se entera me mataría, Edward me tendió la mano y me ayudo a bajar.

Cuando estábamos en tierra firme me abrazo fuertemente, como si me hubiera echado de menos. Nos subimos a su coche y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad a su casa, para mi sorpresa no había nadie, mire de reojo a Edward y él me miraba con una sonrisa plantada en su cara.

-se han ido a visitar a un clan amigo en Alaska.

-aah, ¿y porque no fuiste con ellos?

-no lo sé, no me apetecía

Lo mire extrañada, el suspiro y agacho la mirada

-es que fueron a ver a la familia de Tanya

-aa

Fue lo único que mi inteligente cerebro se le ocurrió decir.

-¿quieres comer algo? ¿O algo para tomar?

-un café estaría bien

Asintió con la cabeza y lo acompañe a la cocina a preparar mi café.

-cuéntame de ti ¿Cómo has estado?

-ya te lo he dicho, estoy muy bien, Jacob realmente es una persona muy buena y me siento muy bien a su lado, en este poco tiempo que nos conocemos le tome muchísimo cariño y sé que él a mí también me quiere, me escucha y es muy tierno, aunque a primera vista no parezca es un hombre muy dulce.

-mmm, si entiendo

Me sirvió el café y fuimos al sillón que se encontraba en el living, él se sentó y yo recosté mi cabeza en sus hombros, me encantaba sentir el aroma de su piel, el rose frio de su cuerpo, todo lo de él me encantaba, pero a la vez me lastimaban, porque sabía que lo que nosotros una vez fuimos nunca volveremos a ser.

-te eche de menos

Un nudo grueso y grande se formo en mi garganta, claro signo que el llanto se acercaba, pero no quería quebrar, no delante de él.

-yo también te he echado de menos, aunque ya no seamos novios, tu sabes que siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo y que nadie me conoce como tú lo haces.

-lo sé, y me encanta, así te puedo sentir aunque sea un poquito mía.

Tenía ganas de decirle que aunque pase el tiempo, aunque yo este con otro hombre, siempre seria suya, pero me mordí la lengua antes de decir algo de lo que sabía mañana me arrepentiría.

Levante mi rostro y lo mire fijo a los ojos, sus labios estaban a 10cm de los míos, acorto la distancia, solamente rozando mis labios, pero sin tocarlos, no me aguante mas, y sin pensarlo lo bese, lo bese con intensidad, necesitando ese beso como los peces necesitan del agua para vivir, no pude evitar y lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de mis ojos, él se aparto rápidamente de mi

-¿qué sucede?

-es que me duele, besarte me duele aquí- puse su mano en mi corazón- sentirme cerca de ti pero a la vez saber que más lejos no podríamos estar el uno del otro, te quiero, de la misma manera que siempre te quise, pero eso no alcanza, eso no cambia nada.

Agacho su mirada, como sintiéndose triste, pero cada una de sus acciones dentro mío sabía que no eran ciertas, que me mentía con los ojos, con el cuerpo y con la boca, sin embargo acalle esa voz que me advertía, y me lancé nuevamente a sus labios, pero esta vez tomando su mano y haciendo que me toque los pechos, si él se sorprendió no lo demostró, sentía que el tiempo para nosotros no había cambiado y que todavía éramos la misma parejita feliz y enamorada de hace unos meses. Con decisión me saque la blusa y el sostén, quedando con mi torso desnudo delante de su mirada hambrienta. Paso sus dedos fríos delicadamente por mi escote, sin quitar su mirada de mis ojos, toda mi piel se erizo y él me sonrió, con su suave lengua acaricio desde mi clavícula hasta mis pezones deteniéndose allí para chuparlos y saborearlo, de forma suave, manteniendo lejos sus dientes de mi piel. No me aguante mas, y me subí sobre sus piernas, quite su camisa y me deleite una vez más con su perfecto cuerpo. El rostro de Jacob paso por mi mete y me tense inmediatamente, cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle a Edward que no podíamos seguir, de un tirón saco mis pantalones y me penetro, cuando lo sentí dentro mío, todo pensamiento racional desapareció de mi cabeza, y solo me deje llevar por el placer, el maldito y bendito placer.

Después de horas de estar con Edward dentro mío, tocando y besando cada parte de mi cuerpo me dormí sintiendo sus frías manos acariciar mi espalda desnuda. Un aullido me despertó, me sentí extraña, sobresalta y asustada, busque a Edward con la mirada y se encontraba en una esquina del amplio sillón leyendo un libro

-¿que ha sido ese ruido?

-¿cuál?

-ese aullido

-no se escucho ningún aullido, habrás estado soñando

-mmm, si tal vez… ¿qué hora es?

-las 4.30

-¿queeeee? Me debo ir, Charly me matara y Jacob…

Sentí como el alma se me fue del cuerpo, mi rostro palideció y mi corazón latía acelerado, ¿Cómo puede ser que le haya hecho esto a Jacob? Él que me quiere y me acepta como soy, que no intenta cambiarme y que me regala a diario lo mejor de sí.

-¿se lo dirás?

Me pregunto fríamente Edward

-no lo sé, no sabría cómo decirle

-dile que abuse de ti, sería divertido ver su reacción

-ja-ja muy gracioso

Me estaba empezando a exasperar con Edward, pero respire profundo, él no tenía la culpa de mis errores ni de la debilidad de mi cuerpo ¿errores? ¿Estar con él realmente había sido un error? No lo sabía, así que debería hacerme cargo de las consecuencias de mis actos.

-¿me llevas a mi casa?

-si te llevo el sentirá mi hedor

-ohh, bueno está bien. ¿Y no me puedes acercar aunque sea un poco?

Me miro a los ojos y dejo el libro de mala gana sobre el sillón

-si tu quieres

No le di importancia, me cambie rápidamente y salimos deprisa. Me dejo un poco alejados de mi casa, le dije adiós y me dirigí lo más rápido que mi inútil y frágil cuerpo humano me permitía. Una vez que entre despacito por la ventana de mi habitación, pude constatar que nadie había entrado, todo estaba en el mismo lugar que yo lo había dejado, tome un pijama limpio del armario y me dirigí al baño, quite toda mi ropa y después me bañe a conciencia, refregando cada centímetro de mi piel, con especial énfasis en los lugares donde sabia que Edward se había detenido con más tiempo, en mi cuello, mis pechos y mi vagina. Salí del baño y puse mi ropa en remojo, con agua jabón y mucho suavizante perfumado.

Después con todo el cansancio físico y emocional que me embargaban me acosté en mi cama y me dormí profundamente, sentía como si recién hubiera cerrado mis ojos, cuando sentí unas manos calientes acariciando mi rostro.

Me senté rápidamente en la cama y lo mire detenidamente, antes de hablar, su mirada de amor me llenaba el alma y las imagen de lo ocurrido el día anterior me golpearon de lleno queriéndome hacer sentir culpable, no sé como hice pero las saque de mi cabeza, convenciéndome a mi misma que lo vivido ayer no fue real, solo un sueño, y no sé cómo, pero lo logre.

-buen día hermosa

-Jake, que haces tan temprano

-¿temprano? Ya son las 11

-woow, ¿enserio?

-sí, venía a verte y Charly me dijo que seguías dormida, perdóname por despertarte

-no, no me pidas perdón, me encanta que me vengas a ver, solo dame un minuto para que me arregle

-no, quédate así, te ves hermosa en la mañana

Me sonroje y él me sonrió

-está bien, espérame que ya vuelvo

Me apresure al baño, lave cuidadosamente mis dientes, enjuagándome la boca una y mil veces más, con miedo que el olor a Edward todavía este en mi cuerpo. Levante mi rostro y vi mi reflejo en el espejo, por primera vez me sentí bonita, tenía las ondas de mi cabello bien formadas, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, nunca fui vanidosa y nunca lo seré, pero esta mañana estaba distinta, algo en mi había cambiado y no quería saber que era. Salí del baño, y fui a mi habitación Jake estaba parado frente a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera, mi corazón se acelero, pero me tranquilice, no quería que él se dé cuenta. Me senté en la cama y le hice seña para que se siente a mi lado, se acerco a mí y estampo sus gruesos labios contra los míos.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos mientras me acariciaba la mejilla

-¿has tenido visitas?

-¿qué?

-si alguien te ha venido a ver

-pues… si, ayer Alice vino unos minutos

-aa, me lo suponía

-¿como lo sabías?

Señalo orgullosamente su nariz, y me maldije internamente, sin embargo le sonreí.

-lamento no haberte avisado, no quería que te enfades

-no lo hare, comprendo si quieres verla, al fin y al cabo ella es tu amiga, tu sabes a quien quiero lejos de ti

-sí, lo se

Antes de que me siga hablando lo bese, lo bese de la forma que a Edward jamás podría besar, con pasión, sin frenos, sin límites, metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, saboreando y tirando de sus labios, el me respondió de la misma manera, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Me subí sobre sus piernas, el metió sus manos dentro de mi remera y acaricio mi espalda, yo apreté mi vagina con el rose de su prominente pene que apretaba por salir de sus pantalones, el soltó un suave suspiro. Yo sabía que no podíamos ir más lejos, así que le di un suave beso en su nariz y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, su mano no dejo de acariciarme, pero esta vez de una forma dulce y frágil.

-te quiero- me susurro

-y yo a ti.


	10. Una mentira

**Una mentira hará crecer mi nariz a cambio de libertad ****y de aferrarte a mi vida**

Las semanas pasaron rápido, mientras más pasaba tiempo con Jacob, mas me convencía que realmente me quería, era una seguridad completamente diferente, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, no hacía falta que él me lo diga, se notaba en sus ojos, esa forma única e indescriptible que tiene de mirarme y hacerme sentir que soy la única mujer en su mundo, lo más importante, su centro, su eje. Cuando estaba con el lograba olvidarme de todo, ningún problema me parecía lo suficientemente grande, Jake me hacía sentir fuerte, cuando estaba con él sentía que nada era imposible, lo había comenzado a querer de una manera irreal, de una forma que no sabía que se podía llegar a querer… hasta que aparecía Edward, y nublaba mi visión, alteraba el latir de mi corazón, y mis manos picaban por el deseo de tocarlo, todo mi ser se revolucionaba cuando él aparecía, arruinándolo todo, llevándome al más paradisiaco de los infiernos.

El sonido de mi celular me altero, ya era entrada la medianoche, solo una persona me podría llamar a estas horas

-Edward…

-hola Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras hoy?

-muy bien, ¿y tú?

-bien, ansioso por volver a verte, y penetrarte fuertemente como a ti te gusta

Me sonrojé, él nunca me hablaba así, pero me gusto, es más, me excitó

-a mí también me gustaría verte

-¿esta noche puedes?

-emmm… ¿esta noche? Ee, pues si, puedo

-lo sabía, el chucho tiene guardia por eso te llamaba

-no le digas así

-está bien, está bien, como quieras. En una hora paso por ti

Y colgó. Sé que debería sentirme enojada, pero no fue así. No le di importancia, me levante de la cama, lave mis dietes, arregle mi cabello, y cambie mi ropa. Lo espere recostada mientras leía un libro, hasta que una ráfaga de aire frio entro por mi ventana, era él, esperando por mi.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y nos fuimos en silencio.

-¿quiere tomar algo?

-un café estaría bien, gracias.

Se alejo a prepararme el café, y me quede nuevamente en el gran sillón del living de su casa

-¿otra vez fueron a ver a la familia de Tanya?

-no, hoy fueron de caza

-intuyo que tú los hechas para quedarte solo conmigo

Me sonrió pícaramente y dejo el café sobre la mesa. Tome unos sorbos, antes de lanzarme frenéticamente a sus labios, hasta que él me alejo, con el seño fruncido

-¿Qué haces?

-lo siento Edward… lo olvide, discúlpame, es la costum…

Cerré mi boca antes de decir algo que sabia no le gustaría, pero él no era tonto

-¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Qué es la costumbre? ¿Qué me has besado como lo besas a ese perro? ¡PORQUE SABES QUE CON ÈL NO CORRES RIESGO DE QUE TE INQUE LOS COLMILLOS Y TE MATE!

-lo siento Edward, tu sabes que esa no era mi intención

Respiro profundo, como si fuera que necesitaba ese aire y hablo de manera más calmada

-lo sé, discúlpame tu también, no debí haber reaccionado así

Me dio un beso suave, mientras acaricio mis pechos con una mano, y con la otra poco a poco desabrocho los botones de mi pantalón.

Posicione mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, y deje que me penetre fuerte, como a mí me gustaba, mientras que su boca saboreaba mis pechos, mientras su dedo jugaba con mi clítoris, haciendo que mi intimidad se humedezca y se contraiga con cada rose.

Al cabo de unas horas caí rendida sobre el sillón, nuevamente un aullido me despertó, era un sonido lastimero, sacudí mi cabeza y busque a Edward con la mirada, no estaba. Sobre la mesa había una nota

"_He salido de caza._

_Sabes el camino a tu hogar ¿no?_

_E.C"_

¡Maldito! Tome mi ropa con todo el odio del mundo, me vesti deprisa y me fui. No quería siquiera pensar todo lo que me faltaba caminar para llegar a casa de Charly, era de noche, estaba sola y tenía la estúpida sensación que alguien me observaba. Me di vuelta varias veces para mirar si alguien me seguía, pero no había nadie. Llegue a casa, entre por la ventana, me dirigí al baño y una vez más lave mi cuerpo a conciencia, deje que el agua caliente casi hirviendo relaje mis músculos, y me embriague con el delicioso aroma de mi shampoo favorito. Una vez limpia, cómoda y relajada emprendí camino a mi habitación, cuando abrí la puerta no me pude creer a quien encontré sentado en mi cama, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, mi corazón latió desenfrenado, pero esta vez por el pánico, las palabras quedaron atoradas en mi garganta

-J…Jake, ¿que… que haces aquí?

-¿Realmente me lo estas preguntando? ¿De verdad te gusta tomarme el pelo?

-no… no, no Jake, yo te lo puedo explicar

-¿explicarme qué? ¿Qué te escapaste de tu casa? ¿Qué te fuiste a ver a esa sanguijuela? ¿Realmente pensaste que no me iba a enterar? ¿Tan tonto me crees?

Quise acercarme, pero mis pies estaban clavados en la entrada de mi habitación, no podía moverme, estaba estática en el lugar, sentí todo el peso de mis acciones caer sobre mis hombros y me puse a llorar. Jake cuando me vio llorar, me tomo entre sus brazos, cerró la puerta para que Charly no nos escuche y me recostó en la cama, por irónico y estúpido que parezca yo estaba llorando en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba mi cabello, sin embargo aun su cuerpo estaba rígido, aun estaba enojado. Cuando logre calmarme, me senté en la cama, y él se posiciono frente mío

-te escucho

-deseaba verlo. Él me llamo, y yo accedí. Quería verlo, y si te lo decía sabía que no estarías de acuerdo. Lo siento. Debí haberte llamado

**Mentí.**

-¿Qué hicieron?

-charlamos

**Mentí.**

-miramos una película

**Mentí.**

-¿estaban solos?

-no

**Mentí**

-¿quien estaba con ustedes?

-Alice

**Mentí**

-¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste?

-Nada

**Mentí**

-él siempre fue mi amigo, y aunque las cosas entre nosotros no hayan salido bien, creo que aun podemos ser buenos amigos

_**Mentí, mentí, mentí…**_

Y dudaba que me haya creído, pero no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo mirando a la nada.

-¿Por qué no te ha acompañado hasta aquí?

-no lo sé, después de ver la película me quede dormida en el sillón, cuando me desperté no había nadie, así que tome mis cosas y me marche

-Es un cobarde

-¿por qué?

-no debió haber dejado que vuelvas sola a tu casa, podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa.

-no te preocupes, prometo no volver a hacer una cosa así sin consultarte o avisarte primero

-¿me lo juras?

-te lo juro

-confió en ti

-puedes hacerlo.

Le di un suave beso en los labios y me dormí acurrucada en su pecho.


	11. Que absurdo y que tonto pensar

_**QUE ABSURDO Y QUE TONTO PENSAR QUE CON OTRO CUERPO TE IBA A OLVIDAR**_

A la mañana siguiente me levante asustada, Jake ya no dormía a mi lado, pero por la calidez de la cama me pude dar cuenta que no hace mucho tiempo se había ido. Hoy era sábado, así que me levante, cambie mi ropa, arregle mi cabello, me lave la cara y cepille a conciencia mis dientes, baje a la cocina, desayune y me fui rumbo a su casa, solo que a diferencia de lo que yo esperaba, él no estaba allí.

Deje mi camioneta estacionada frente su casa y comencé a caminar, no sabía porque pero hoy tenía ganas de explorar el bosque, estirar las piernas, hacer un poco de ejercicio. Camine más de lo que nunca había caminado, cada tanto me sentaba en algún tronco a descansar y me maldije por no haber traído agua para hidratarme. El sol estaba extrañamente fuerte hoy, comencé a sentir mucho calor, así que anude mi remera a la cintura y seguí caminando.

Un brillo diferente salía detrás de unos árboles, eran miles de centellas de diamantes. Me abrí camino entre los matorrales y los vi. Separadas por varios metros de distancia, respetando esa barrera invisible para evitar desatar una guerra. Por un lado la razón de las centellas de diamantes, los que alguna vez fueron como mi familia, me miraban sin ningún tipo de expresión en sus rostros. Por el otro lado, seis enormes lobos rodeaban en un semicírculo al hombre más perfecto que mis ojos alguna vez vieron, vestido solo con un jeans desgarrado, con el torso desnudo y descalzo, clavo sus ojos en los míos y se acerco a, me tomo de la cintura y me alejo de allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-fui a buscarte a tu casa y como no estabas Salí a caminar.

-pero estamos muy lejos de la Push

-lo sé, camine durante horas, realmente estoy muy cansada

-vamos, te llevare a casa

-¿qué hacían los Cullen aquí?

-les estaba dejando algo en claro

-¿Qué cosas?

-que los quiero lejos de ti

Sentí como mi sangre comenzó a hervir

-tú no puedes decidir eso por mí, son mis amigos, mi familia y yo no quiero estar lejos de ellos

Jacob abrió grande los ojos, no se esperaba esa reacción de mi parte, sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-no son tu familia Bella, no son tus amigos, son sanguijuelas que están buscando la forma de hacerte daño. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta?

-tú no los conoces, no sabes quienes son ellos, ellos me quieren

-sí, por eso a la primera de cambio te abandonaron sin importarle lo herida que hallas quedado

-tú no entiendes nada Jacob, no me voy a alejar de ellos, no me importa lo que tu pienses

-me dijo que se acostó contigo

Hablo con rabia y la voz contenida, se había alejado de mi ya que su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse, sentí un frio recorrerme la nuca, pensé que me desmayaría, pero mi boca sin mi autorización hablo

-miente, quiere hacerte enojar, esta celoso.

-lo sé, ¿bella te das cuenta que él no quiere ser tu amigo? Si quisiera ser tu amigo no inventaría cosas así para que nos separemos.

Levante la mirada y observe sus ojos negros. Asentí con la cabeza, no tenía nada que decir. Se acerco a mí, me dio un beso en la frente y nos fuimos.

Por la noche di vueltas y vueltas en mi habitación hasta que me decidí y llame a Edward

-eres un maldito, egoísta traidor ojala y te ahogues con tu propia ponzoña, ¡¿entre tú y yo a quién crees que él le va a creer?! Maldito infeliz

-¿terminaste?

Bufe

-Bella yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que me beses a mí y no a él, te quiero a mi lado como antes, yo te puedo hacer feliz, solo déjame, yo… yo te amo

Lagrimas silenciosas resbalaron por mi rostro

-yo, yo… también Edward, pero no puedo. Adiós

Y corte la comunicación, me tire en mi cama y comencé a llorar. Me prometí no volver a ver a Edward, hasta aclarar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos. Seguí dando vueltas en mi habitación, limpiando sobre lo limpio, el sueño no venía a mí y lo único que desee fue tener a Jacob a mi lado, solamente él puede expulsar de adentro de mi pecho esa sensación de vacío.

Mentiría si dijese que las horas y los días pasaron rápido, pues no fue así, sentía la ausencia de Edward en todos lados, mi cuerpo lo reclamaba, se había convertido como una droga para mí y no tenerlo a mi lado dolía. Jake se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado en mi y hasta estaba segura que él sabía cuál era la razón de mi cambio, pero no me dijo nada, solo se quedo a mi lado todo el tiempo que lo necesite, y se lo agradecí internamente.

Hoy se cumplen dos semanas desde el día que nos conocimos, estar con Jacob es fácil, es sencillo, es natural, como el hecho de respirar, él hace mi vida más sencilla, y me encanta.

-hermosa

-dime

-esta noche me gustaría que hagamos algo especial. ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Me tomo firmemente de la cintura y me pego a su cuerpo, haciendo que su excitación rose mi vientre, para luego besarme apasionadamente, me sonroje.

-mmm ya veo de que podría ir eso

Me sonrió pícaramente y beso la punta de mi nariz.

-te quiero Bella, me haces muy bien, me haces sentir una persona mejor, alguien diferente a lo que yo era. Gracias por haber entrado en mi vida.

-gracias a ti por dejarme entrar, siempre has sido tú la razón de todo, gracias por estar cuando te necesito, gracias por saber lo que yo quiero sin que haga falta que te lo diga, gracia por estar en los detalles, por ser simplemente perfecto.

Esta vez fui yo la que se colgó en su cuello para besarlo apasionadamente.

Jake me dejo en mi casa, y se fue, me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer, así que me puse a ordenar un poco la casa, últimamente la tenía un poco descuidada. Después de que la casa quedo aceptable, subí a prepararme, elegí un conjunto de ropa interior color azul con detalles en encaje negro, era sexy pero delicado y femenino. Entre al baño, me desvestí y me observe desnuda en el espejo, note que mis pechos estaban más grande y redondos, algo en mis caderas había cambiado porque estaban más redondeadas, haciendo parecer a mi cintura más estrecha. Me metí en la ducha deje que el agua casi hirviendo relaje mis músculos.

Salí y me envolví con un tallón, me seque el cuerpo, desenrede mi cabello y me vestí, luego de eso me tire en la cama, un nerviosismo me recorrió el cuerpo entero. Yo ya no era virgen, hace tiempo había dejado de serlo, ya había hecho lo que iba a hacer esta noche muchas veces, sin embargo no me sentía preparada, solamente había estado con un hombre en mi vida y era Edward, a Jacob yo lo quiero pero no me siento preparada para entregarme completamente a él, para que me vea desnuda, para que acaricie mi cuerpo. Con una almohada tape mi rostro para contener el torrente de lágrimas.

Se hicieron las 9 de la noche cuando escuche la bocina de una moto, baje lentamente las escaleras, y le abrí la puerta a Jake.

-hola hermosa

-hola

Le sonreí, mis manos sudaban.

-buena idea la de decirle a Billy que invite a Charly a pescar, sino hubiera sido complicado salir.

-sí, eso pensé. ¿Vamos?

Asentí con la cabeza y salimos rumbo a su casa. Cuando llegamos la mesa estaba preparada, con un delicado mantel blanco, con bordes de hilo dorado. Alrededor de la mesa había velas, haciendo que la casa se vea aun más encantadora, lo mire a Jake y él me sonreía.

-siéntate, la cena ya esa lista.

Saco del horno un pollo y lo comimos acompañados por papas noisette.

-ha estado exquisito. ¿Tú has cocinado?

-sí, no fue la gran comida tampoco, pero lo hice con amor.

-me encantó, gracias.

Me sirvió vino espúmate en una copa y me la dio.

-brindemos. Por nosotros

-por nosotros.

Chocamos nuestras copas y tome un trago de la bebida, no quería tomar mucho porque no estaba acostumbrada a beber. Jake arrimo su silla más cerca a la mía y tomo mis manos.

-estas hermosa, eres perfecta.

Agache la mirada y me sonroje.

-gracias

-quería que esta noche sea perfecta

-lo es

-te quiero

-y yo a ti

Me beso, haciendo que brevemente todos los temores desaparezcan de mi cuerpo. Tomo mi mano y me llevo a su habitación. Recostó mi cuerpo por debajo del suyo mientras seguía besándome, pasando por mi cuello y el borde de mis pechos. Yo le devolví los besos, pero me quede quieta y callada, no encontraba mi voz para hablar, ni la fortaleza de mi cuerpo para moverme.

Muy lentamente saco mi ropa, dejándome desnuda ante su mirada hambrienta. Pude distinguir que la cama no solo estaba rodeada por velas sino también, por pétalos de flores, haciendo que un olor exquisito entre por mis fosas nasales. Beso dulcemente mis pechos y fue bajando por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi intimidad, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo, y cerré los ojos, puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo, pero no lo logre, cuando recordé la sensación del rose de una lengua fría como la nieve saboreando mi cuerpo, unas manos duras como el mármol estrujando con ternura mi cintura, y desee fervientemente que ese dios de hielo que un tiempo creí que era mío sea quien en este momento me este penetrando con delicadeza y no Jake y no mi Jake, que a pesar que lo quería tanto, no me sentía preparada para entregarme a otro hombre, pero fui cobarde y no dije nada.

Escondí mi rostro entre su cuello, cuando traicioneras lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, el siguió besándome con adoración, acariciándome con ternura y yo no logre sentir nada, solamente las locas y desesperadas ganas que tenia de desaparecer, mi estúpido cerebro sentía que estaba traicionando a Edward y por sobre todo que me estaba traicionando a mí misma, entregándome a un hombre que aunque lo quería no lo amaba. Con disimulo seque mis lagrimas, y me recosté de costado, donde me quede dormida. Me desperté en medio de la noche cuando sentí unas manos calientes casi febriles secarme las lágrimas.

-lo siento cariño. Pero has estado llorando entre sueños. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-si estoy bien. No te preocupes. Descansa.

Mi voz sonaba fría y distante. No lo podía evitar.

-no Bella. No estás bien. Dime que sucede. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-nada Jake. Has sido perfecto. Perdóname. Soy yo. No quiero hablar ahora. Por favor.

-es por él, ¿no?

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de una manera frenética. Y antes que yo pronuncie palabra salió enfurecido de la casa. Comencé a llorar. Espere 10 minutos y nada, 30 minutos y nada. Mi llanto no cesaba y Jacob no regresaba. Busque mi celular entre mi ropa e hice lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida. A la primera tonada me atendió

-¿Bella que sucede?

-E…Edward me he equivocado. Me acosté con él

Estaba casi histérica. No lograba controlar mi llanto, estaba asustada, dolida, confundida, me sentía traicionada.

-¿él te obligo?

-no, yo he accedido. Pe…pero me arrepentí y no le dije nada. Yo… yo lo siento mucho

-no debes pedirme perdón a mí. Te debes perdonar tu misma y hacerte cargo de tus actos Bella. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-en su casa. Ven por mi Edward, por favor.

-no puedo Bella y tú lo sabes.

-te esperare en la línea del tratado.

-Bella, estoy en Alaska

Mi rostro se endureció, sentí como las lagrimas dejaron de caer y con rabia apreté mis puños.

-con Tanya. Lo siento, realmente soy una estúpida. Adiós

Y corte la comunicación. Me tire en la cama y seguí llorando hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Por la madrugada me desperté al sentir que alguien me observaba. Lo busque por toda la habitación con la mirada hasta que lo encontré. Sentado en una esquina de la habitación, estudiándome con la mirada, se veía más cansado de lo que lo había visto jamás. Y me sentí culpable por ello.

-lo siento.

-no bella. Tú no me debes pedir disculpas, soy yo el que lo debe hacer. Pensé que si todo sería perfecto tus nervios se irían. Entiéndeme, para mí todo esto es nuevo. Nunca había estado en una situación así. No me di cuenta que aún no estabas preparada, e inconscientemente te presioné. Lo siento muchísimo cariño, lamento haberte lastimado de esa manera.

-no, por favor. No me pidas perdón. Yo debí habértelo dicho

-siempre me tienes que decir lo que piensas y lo que sientes. Nadie nunca te va a entender mejor que yo. Te lo prometo. Nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras Bella. Yo te quiero y si tú necesitas tiempo, te esperare todo lo que sea necesario, pero dímelo.

Se acerco a mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos y con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho pude descansar. Me di cuenta que con él puedo superar cualquier problema, hasta los que me causo yo misma. Una vez más entre sus brazos vi la vida de una manera más sencilla.


	12. Me tengo que acostumbrar

**ME TENGO QUE ACOSTUMBRAR A UN MUNDO DONDE NO ESTAS**

Los rayos del sol del mediodía chocaron con fuerza sobre mi rostro y sonreí, cuando abrí los ojos Jake me observaba con adoración.

-buen día princesa

-buen día Jake

-¿Cómo has dormido?

-cuando me recosté en tu pecho pude dormir bien.

-me alegro, yo también he dormido bien

Me dio un suave beso en los labios y se levanto, a los pocos minutos entro por la puerta con una gran bandeja con comida para desayunar, se me hizo agua la boca, le sonreí sin pasar por alto las flores dentro del jarroncito que ocupaba el centro de la bandeja.

-gracias

-no me agradezcas. Solo disfruta

-Me estas malcriando mucho

Me sonrió dulcemente.

-debería ir a mi casa. Charly puede llegar en cualquier momento

-yo te llevare cuando terminemos de desayunar.

-tengo que estudiar. Mañana tengo parcial de física. Me juntare en casa de Angela para estudiar.

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-no gracias Jake. Iré en mi camioneta.

-me parece muy bien. Yo hoy tengo reunión con la manada. Anoche detectaron el olor de una de las sanguijuelas muy cerca de la línea del tratado, según me dijeron pareciera que no se desidia a pasar la línea. Por lo que pude ver es alguien de la familia del doctor colmillo

Mantuvo su mirada fija en mí y yo me encogí de hombros.

-puede que haya sido Alice. La llame cuando discutimos anoche y quizás se quedo preocupada.

-mmm

-yo hablare con ella. Le diré que no vuelva a acercarse aquí.

-no te preocupes por eso. Hablare yo con la sanguijuela líder. Tú concéntrate en estudiar.

-está bien.

Le sonreí a la fuerza y agache la mirada, me sentía culpable.

-¿quieres que vallamos a tu casa?

-sí, va a ser mejor antes que se haga más tarde

-bueno, lo mejor será que te vistas. Te espero afuera así no te incomodo.

Baje la vista y me sonroje cuando observé mis pechos al descubierto, con fuerza apreté las sabanas mas juntas a mi cuerpo para taparme mejor. Jake salió de la habitación dándome la privacidad para vestirme tranquila. Me puse la ropa que traía el día anterior y acomode la cama, pude notar que los pétalos ya no estaban y las velas tampoco, seguramente Jake había limpiado mientras yo dormía.

Salí de la habitación y le di un suave beso en los labios. El me sonrió y me tomo de la cintura para salir de su casa. Afuera los rayos del sol chocaron con intensidad sobre mi piel, me pareció extraño que nuevamente el sol nos acompañe. Subimos a la motocicleta y Jake arranco rumbo a mi hogar, cuando pasamos la línea divisora lo vi, un volvo aparcado bajo las sombras de un gran árbol a escasos metros de la línea invisible que separaba unas tierras de otras. Jake no dijo ni hizo nada, solo acelero la marcha.

-¿estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe a casa de Angela?

-no Jake, no te preocupes iré en mi camioneta.

-bueno, si necesitas algo o si sucede algo, cualquier cosa que sea me llamas. Estaré ahí en menos de 1 minutos.

-está bien, no te preocupes no sucederá nada

-Bella, me llamas, estoy hablando en serio. Me llamas

-tranquilo Jake, te llamare, lo prometo

Me tomo posesivamente de la cintura y me beso con pasión.

-te veo más tarde.

Se subió a la moto y se fue a toda velocidad.

Entre a mi casa y prepare los libros y cuadernos que llevaría a la casa de Angy, deje una nota en la mesa por si acaso Charly llegaba antes que yo. Sentí una brisa helada chocar contra mi nuca y mi piel se erizo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-saber cómo estas

-estoy bien. Adiós

-¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?

-creí que entre tú y Tanya ya no había nada

-no lo hay

-Entonces ¿Qué hacías anoche con ella?

-nada a comparación con lo que tú has hecho con el perro

La ira se apodero de mi, si no hubiera sido consiente que mis golpes me dolerían mas a mí que a él ya hubiera estampado mi puño en su cara.

-lo que yo haga y deje de hacer con Jacob es mi problema.

-no lo es si me llamas a la madrugada llorando porque te arrepientes de haberlo echo

-EDWARD VETE ¡NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ!

-lo siento, no era mi intención. No quiero discutir contigo, solo necesitaba ver como estas. Bella yo te quiero, y esto es muy difícil para mí, me preocupé cuando te escuche llorar, y me dio rabia cuando supe la razón de tu llanto, estuve a punto de cruzar la línea e ir a buscarte, pero cuando oí el pensamiento del chucho me tranquilice cuando me mostro que ya te habías calmado y estabas durmiendo tranquila.

-¿Qué Jacob qué?

-él se acerco lo suficiente para mostrarme que habías dejado de llorar.

¿Él sabía? Sabía que yo lo había llamado, sabía que Edward estaba allí por mí ¿por qué no dijo nada? ¡Soy la peor mentirosa del mundo! Y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

-¿él sabe que estas aquí?

Edward miro a través de la ventana y asintió levemente.

-se mantiene cerca

-¿pero por qué? Si él me había pedido que me aleje de ti, él no quiere que nos veamos, si lo puede evitar ¿por qué no lo hace?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-eso se lo debes preguntar tú

No entendía, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de libertad, Edward conmigo siempre había sido tan asfixiante, cuando él creía que algo era peligroso o no estaba bien hacerlo siempre me imponía su opinión, evitaba que yo haga lo que él consideraba peligroso o no adecuado, en cambio Jacob no hacia eso, él dejaba que yo haga las cosas como a mí me parecían correctas, me daba libertad para elegir y decidir, me dejaba volar y estaba cerca mío por si caía para ayudarme a levantar, él…

-está respetando mis decisiones

Y una sensación diferente invadió mi cuerpo, era una alegría, mesclada con orgullo y satisfacción que no podía explicar. Lo quise más en ese momento.

-como sea. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Esme estará contenta de verte, además si quieres podemos tomarnos un café

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al comprender el significado oculto en sus palabras y un miedo desconocido se apodero de mi, ¿y si el ya lo sabía? Eso si me lo habría dicho ¿no?

-¡no! Es decir, me voy a lo de Angela. Envíale saludos de mi parte a la familia.

Edward me miro con picardía y malicia en los ojos, me sonrió y planto un beso en mi frente.

-como quieras, entonces dejamos el café para otro momento. Adiós.

Sentí mis manos sudar, era imposible que Jacob lo sepa, Edward solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar y ponerme nerviosa. Debía parar, esto no podía seguir así, realmente quería a Jake, el hacia mi vida mejor ¿pero cómo se hacía? ¿Realmente era posible? ¿La única solución sería contarle la verdad a Jake? ¡No! Bajo ningún punto podría contarle lo que había hecho, él nunca me lo perdonaría, era asqueroso haber engañado a una persona de la manera que yo había engañado a Jake, mas si se tenía en cuenta que aprovechaba para escaparme con Edward los días en los que Jake estaba patrullando para defender al pueblo (incluyéndome a mi) de sanguijuelas chupasangres que buscan lastimar a los humanos. Jake noche tras noche arriesgaba su vida junto a su manada para protegernos ¿y yo que hacia? Me revolcaba en la cama con su enemigo.

Caí de rodillas en el piso cuando por primera vez sentí la gravedad de mis actos caer sobre mis hombros, sentí una presión en el pecho mientras las lágrimas caían como cascadas de mis ojos. ¿Cómo le pude hacer esto a Jacob? ¿Jugar así con él? Nadie me creería si yo le dijera que nunca fue realmente esa mi intención, yo no quería lastimarlo ni a él ni a nadie, solo estoy confundida, mi corazón me dice una cosa y mi cerebro me dice otra, amo a Edward, amo mis sueños de un futuro con él, pero también amo a Jacob y amo la persona que soy cuando estoy con él, porque me convierto en alguien mejor cuando él está a mi lado, una persona saludable, sin obsesiones ni sueños destructivos, todo luz, calidez, armonía y amor. ¿Qué voy a hacer si Jacob ya lo sabe? ¿Cómo lo voy a volver a mirar a los ojos? Si es que él ya sabe lo que paso ¿Por qué aun sigue conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dejo? Sin dudas él merece alguien mejor, una persona que lo valore como yo no lo supe valorar, que sea honesta y lo respete, que lo ame incondicionalmente y por sobre todo que sea lo suficiente valiente para reconocer sus errores en voz alta, algo que yo sabía muy bien, no era capaz de hacer.

Un golpeteo en la puerta me sobresalto, con mi mano quite las lágrimas de mis ojos y fui a abrir la puerta. El hombre que se encontraba fuera de mi casa me miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

-Jake… yo, yo lo siento mucho. No debí mentirte, yo… llame a Edward anoche cuando discutimos y… le pedí que vaya a buscarme, pero él me dijo que estaba en Alaska y yo, yo… me puse celosa porque sabía que estaba con Tanya entonces le grite y después corte la comunicación. Seguramente por eso fue a la reserva, se preocupo al escucharme tan sobresaltada, y yo he sido una cobarde en no contarte esto en la primera oportunidad. Sucede que me siento muy confundida, no sé si las cosas que hago están bien o están mal, mi corazón me dice que te quiero y que estoy enamorándome de ti pero mi cabeza me dice que eso es imposible porque solamente nos conocemos hace dos semanas y que lo único que me pasa es estar confundida porque aun amo a Edward. No sé, no sé lo que siento, ya no se qué pensar, la línea del bien y el mal se desdibujo ante mis ojos, me siento perdida y desorientada, por favor ayúdame.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de mis ojos, Jacob me dejo hacer catarsis sobre su pecho y me escucho en silencio a pesar de que varias cosas que le dije le molestaron porque sentí su cuerpo ponerse tenso. Con una mano acaricio mi rostro y se sentó en el suelo del porche de mi casa conmigo sobre su regazo. Me dio un suave beso en la cabeza e inhalo profundamente mi aroma.

-Te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me duelen tus palabras, no solo por el hecho de saber que me mentiste sino porque no me gusta verte sufrir. Yo por sobre todas las cosas te quiero Bella, pero no existe forma en la que yo te pueda compartir de NINGUNA manera, soy un hombre egoísta, te quiero solamente para mí en cuerpo y mente quiero que seas mía, no te voy a recriminar nada por el momento, pero necesito que tomes una decisión, lo que tenemos nosotros es hermosos, y si me dejas podría ser aún mejor, yo realmente te puedo hacer feliz, y darte muchísimo más de lo que él te puede dar. Pero esta en ti la decisión, yo por mi parte me quedare a tu lado todo el tiempo que tú me lo permitas, en mi puedes encontrar no solo un amante, también un compañero, un amigo, un protector, seré lo que tú quieras que sea pero tienes que primero saber bien que es lo que quieres.

Asentí con la cabeza segura que lo que me decía Jacob era realmente lo que debía hacer, tomar una decisión, así dejo de lastimar continuamente a las personas que quiero.

-gracias Jake, por todo.

Le di un suave beso en los labios y me levante de su regazo.

-te llamare mañana y tú me dirás si quieres verme o no.

Asentí con la cabeza y entre a mi casa, subí las escaleras me recosté en mi cama, tome el celular y le mande un mensaje a Ángela haciéndole saber que no iría a estudiar, con todo esto no tenia ánimos de agarrar ni un libro.

.

.

.

En medio de la noche me levante sobresaltada, había tenido un mal sueño pero no podía recordar bien de que se trataba solo sentía la angustia en mi pecho y muchas ganas de llorar, recordaba destellos de sangre, un llanto de bebé y mis gritos agonizantes. Mire el reloj y eran las 3.28 de la madrugada, había dormido prácticamente todo el día y se sentía de maravillas. Por mi cabeza rondaba la conversación que había tenido con Jacob. ¿Elegir? ¿Cómo diablos puedo hacer eso? Mi celular comenzó a sonar y no hizo falta mirar el identificador de llamadas para saber quién era, solo una persona me podría llamar a estas horas.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-Hablar contigo

-sucede que a mí no me apetece ni siquiera escuchar tu voz

-ya sé que estas enojada conmigo y tienes razón en estarlo. Necesito que discutamos esto cara a cara.

-no tengo nada que discutir contigo Edward.

-Puede que te diga si él sabe o no.

Eso me hizo reconsiderarlo todo. Necesitaba con todo mí ser saber si es que Jacob sabía o no que yo lo había engañado.

-Nos vemos en 10 minutos en el camino frente a mi casa.

Corte la comunicación sin darle tiempo a despedirse.

Me vestí a prisa y Salí sigilosamente por la puerta, rogando que Charly no se despierte. Edward me esperaba frente a mi casa en el comienzo del camino. No me acerque a saludarlo pase caminando frente a él sabiendo que me iba a seguir y nos adentramos en el bosque. La luna llena y gigante iluminaba la oscura noche, dejando que el rostro de Edward se vea aun más hermoso si es que eso era posible.

-Te escucho.

-quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde. No pude controlar mis celos cuando vi en sus pensamientos sus recuerdos de tu cuerpo desnudo en su cama.

Mi boca queda literalmente abierta, me esperaba cualquier escusa menos esa.

-eso solamente lo podría herir si es que el está enterado de lo que hice. ¿Lo sabe?

-Lo sospecha.

Mi corazón se paralizo por un segundo, en mi alma sabia aunque me negaba a reconocer que no podría vivir sin Jacob. Y mi corazón ya había hecho la elección hace mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento Edward pero ya no podemos vernos. No quiero seguir lastimando a Jacob. Adiós

Me di la vuelta para irme y Edward me agarro del brazo y me beso. Por un momento me perdí entre la dureza de sus labios y el aroma embriagador de su piel, hasta que un gruñido ensordecedor me asusto haciéndome alejar rápidamente del cuerpo de Edward quien sonreía al lobo rojizo que se encontraba a mis espaldas. ¡Estúpida, estúpida Bella!

-Jacob yo te lo puedo explicar, esto no significa…

Otro gruñido escalofriante me corto las palabras, haciendo que mi boca se cierre. De un momento a otro Jake estaba en su forma humana, me dirigió una mirada de puro odio y rabia.

-no pierdas tu tiempo explicándome nada, los hechos dicen más que las palabras. Solo me hubiera gustado que tengas un poco mas de respeto hacia mí y me digas las cosas en la cara, en vez de estar saliendo a escondidas de tu casa para encontrarte con esta sanguijuela.

-No Jacke, yo…

-no te quiero escuchar Bella. Y tú- con su dedo señalo a Edward- la lastimas y mueres.

Se dio la media vuelta, entro en fase y desapareció entre los árboles.

-Maldito Edward, te odio con todo mi ser. Tú sabías que él estaba aquí, tú sabías que él nos iba a ver. ¡Por qué no me dejas ser feliz! Desaparece de mi vida, es tan fácil y sencillo darme cuenta de QUE NO TE AMOOO. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Salí corriendo hacia mi casa, tome las llaves de mi camioneta y me fui a la Push, necesitaba encontrar a Jacob y aclarar esto, no podía ni quería estar sin él. Me dirigí directamente a la playa, algo dentro de mi tiraba en esa dirección. Lo encontré recostado en su forma de lobo bajo de un árbol. A medida que me acerque a él comenzó a gruñirme en voz baja.

-sé que no me lastimaras. Solo quiero explicarte lo que sucedió y si después de eso no quieres volver a verme lo entenderé.

Tome el silencio como una invitación a seguir hablando.

-"Las cosas realmente no son lo que parecen. Cuando te fuiste esta tarde de mi casa me acosté y me desperté hace un momento, Edward me llamo y me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, al principio dije que no y después accedí, cuando estábamos en el bosque el me dijo que…- interrumpí mi relato al darme cuenta que si decía lo que realmente paso Jacob sabría que todo este tiempo le estuve siendo infiel- el me dijo que estaba celoso porque vio en tu mente los recuerdos de nuestra noche juntos, y yo le dije que no podíamos seguir viéndonos porque no quería hacerte daño, cuando le dije adiós me tomo del brazo y me beso, me tomo por sorpresa por eso no reaccione rápido. Lo siento mucho, Edward reacciono así porque esta celoso y sabia que tú nos verías cuando él me beso.

Siento que estoy echando a perder nuestra relación y solamente yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, porque una relación que podría ser tan fácil y sencilla como respirar la complique con mis obsesiones por el pasado y un futuro imposible y enfermizo. Lo lamento mucho Jacob, tanto yo como tu somos consientes que te mereces a alguien mucho mejor y que yo en este tiempo no te brinde todo lo bueno que tú te mereces."

Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando por primera vez entendí que hace mucho tiempo ya había perdido a Edward y ahora no quería perder a Jacob.

-Bella, cuando te dije que soy un hombre egoísta y que no quiero compartirte de ninguna forma posible no mentí ni exagere. Si quieres estar conmigo debes ESTAR conmigo en cuerpo, MENTE y alma.

-Lo hare, estaré contigo de todas las formas posibles, no volveré a equivocarme, y pondré todo de mi parte para hacerte feliz, para hacernos felices. Creo en ti y en todas tus promesas de un futuro feliz. Quiero estar a tú lado Jake, estoy enamorándome de ti.

Jacob me tomo en sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en la mía, sus músculos todavía estaban tensos, enterró su nariz entre mis cabellos e inhalo mi perfume.

-yo también Bella.

Sentí un gran peso desvanecerse de mis hombros, sabía que debía alejarme de Edward a como diera lugar, no había otra manera si quería que lo mío con Jake funcione.

-vamos, debes ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

Asentí con la cabeza y en un silencio incomodo me acompaño hasta mi casa, no me gustaba estar así, pero sabía que la única responsable del malestar de Jake era yo.

-Jake yo…

-no debes decir nada Bella, por hoy no quiero hablar más.


End file.
